Drive Me Crazy
by soapmaniac22
Summary: High school queen bee, Caroline Forbes, is blown off for the biggest event of her high school career. She enlists her slacker neighbor, Klaus Mikaelson, to pose as her boyfriend. Together, they plot to pull off the biggest scheme of their lives, but find the one they wanted is closer than they ever thought.
1. I

**Hello all! Happy Klaroline AU week! So, one of my contributions is a Klaroline AU adaption of the late 90s romcom _Drive me Crazy._ It's one of my favorite movies and I just HAD to write it. If you haven't seen it, please do! You won't regret it!**

 **I changed up a few of the story lines, just to make it true to the KC relationship aspects. There are lines and scenes somewhat directly from the movie, so I hope you can spot them :)**

 **Don't own anything but my laptop :) This is an adaption, so all my ideas and lines are inspired by the movie :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"I thought that Mystic Falls was founded back in like 1864,"_ her best friend's voice flitted through the phone.

Caroline Forbes sighed, rolling her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time. "Yes, but Mystic Falls High School was founded exactly 100 years from this coming December."

 _"So, instead of a prom this May…"_ Elena trailed off.

"We are having a centennial dance this fall!" Caroline squealed excitedly. "Put on by the Juniors as a present to the Seniors. All alumni, parents, and sponsors are invited. It's tradition."

 _"That's lame,"_ Elena sighed. _"I really wanted to go to prom."_

"You will, next year."

 _"Ugh."_

The blonde scoffed playfully, tossing her curls over her shoulder as she pressed her cell phone closer to her ear. "Okay Grumpy Gilbert, I need to get ready. I have an interview with Timberwolves TV this morning before school and I spent all night working on a plan for centennial for the dance committee meeting this afternoon. You're coming right?"

 _"I guess,"_ Elena replied, sounding less enthused than expected.

"Great! Bye!" Caroline said brightly, clicking the "off" button on her phone.

Tossing her phone on the bed, she glanced at the time, surprised to see that she only had about 20 minutes before she had to leave for school.

"Shit," she hissed, yanking her robe off as she strode to the closet.

Casting an absent look over at her window, she was unsurprised to see her next door neighbor, Klaus Mikaelson, still fast asleep in his bed. They'd lived next to each other their entire lives, having been friends until around middle school. Their friendship had fallen apart, mostly due to the appeal of different worlds and social lives. She was super involved with school, being on many committees and captain of the cheer squad. He was a mostly a slacker artist, spending all of his time with his brothers Kol, Elijah, and their friend Enzo protesting the lives of disaffected youth, as he so eloquently put it once to her.

She just thought he was lazy.

Taking her clothes to the bathroom, Caroline dressed quickly, making sure that her hair and makeup were done perfectly for her TV interview. As head of the centennial dance committee, and the reigning Miss Mystic Falls, it was up to her to do all the relevant school paper and TV interviews. She had been the youngest Miss Mystic Falls, crowned as a Sophomore in high school last fall at Homecoming, so she was a sad to see her reign come to a close at the centennial dance.

On top of being in charge of the dance committee, Caroline had to secure THE perfect date for centennial. She had to live up to the expectations as Miss Mystic Falls, which was to have the hottest, most wanted date there.

Tyler Lockwood.

He was the most popular guy in school and a star football player. He was funny, handsome, and was every girl's idea of the perfect man. Caroline personally preferred to date someone with a little more substance but, It's not like she actually wanted to date the guy. She just wanted to have the most desirable, perfect date ever. The boy had yet to ask her to the dance, but she had laid out the best hints and he had seemed pretty interested as of late, so she had a feeling it would come any day now.

Cursing under her breath, she checked the time. Remembering that she had to talk to her mom before leaving, Caroline looked out her other window, seeing her mother talk over the fence in the backyard to her best friend, Esther Mikaelson. Even though their children rarely spoke to one another, both women still chatted on a daily basis. She dashed out her bedroom door, grabbing her purse as she made a beeline for the backdoor.

"Mom, did I tell you-"

"Oh, hello Caroline!" Esther called, waving at her behind her mother's back.

Sheriff Liz Forbes turned around, smiling affectionately at her daughter. Caroline smiled politely, walking over to the women.

"Hello, Ms. Mikaelson," she greeted, discreetly checking her phone for the time.

"Morning, honey."

"I hate to interrupt but-"

"Mother, have you seen what Ko-"

Klaus barged out of the Mikaelson's back door, his hair rumpled and face annoyed. He stopped suddenly when he noticed Caroline next to Liz, both of the teenagers freezing. Klaus rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets-apparently having gotten up not long after she went to the bathroom- and Caroline sighed, looking pointedly at her mother.

"Liz, can you believe these two will be in college in just a couple of years?" Esther lamented, looking over at her son.

"I can't imagine," Liz replied wistfully. "You already have Finn there and Elijah will be starting next year!"

The two older women's faces grew somber, apparently feeling particularly sentimental that morning. Caroline met Klaus' gaze, him looking as exasperated as she felt.

"Mom, I need to tell you about the centennial plans," Caroline interrupted, tugging on Liz's arm.

"Yes, and Mother about Kol," Klaus continued, nodding his head toward the Mikaelson's back door.

Caroline ears perked up at the sound of his voice. The Mikaelsons were originally from England, and Klaus' accent was something that Caroline always found extremely entertaining to listen to when she was younger.

Liz looked between the two teenagers, before turning back to Esther.

"Would you look at our two kids? They used to do everything together," she sighed, smiling over at her friend, obviously unconcerned with the teenagers' annoyance.

"Oh, I know, Liz. It seems like yesterday they were nearly living together in that tree house in your backyard."

Caroline scoffed, peeking at Klaus. He looked utterly bored, running a hand through his sleep-mussed curls.

"What happened to you two, huh?" Liz asked, casting a look between them.

Klaus gazed over at Caroline, raising his eyebrows at her. Even though they hadn't been close in years, they still had the impressive ability to hold conversations with just a look between them. She shrugged, arching her brows back at him.

"Junior High happened."

* * *

"You're late," Hayley, Klaus' girlfriend scolded him.

He rolled his eyes, still trying to blink the sleep from them.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Are we still on for tonight?" she asked, flicking her dark brown hair over her shoulder.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking over her shoulder at his brother, Kol.

Kol had a plastic bag in his hands filled with red powder, wiggling at him temptingly. He nodded his head at him and Kol grinned back, lifting his hand to show that they will meet in five minutes. Klaus spotted his best friend, Enzo, behind his brother, winking at him. They had formed a friendship with Enzo Augustine many years ago, both of their families moved into Virginia after spending their early childhoods in England.

Shaking his head with a smile, he turned his attention back to Hayley.

"Are you going to pay attention to me now?" she snapped.

Lifting his eyes to the ceiling, he opened his locker and shoved his backpack in. "I gotta go."

"We have homeroom in 10 minutes!" she reminded him, putting her hands on her hips.

"See you then," he called over his shoulder, bypassing all the other students in the hall.

He had been with Hayley for a few months now, and the beginning of their relationship was a real whirlwind. Klaus rarely did relationships, and easily tired of them. Usually he acted aloof enough to get the girl to breakup with him after a few weeks or so when he was bored, but Hayley seemed to be hanging on.

Clapping a hand on his brother Elijah's shoulder, Klaus dragged him away from the jock he was currently talking to. His brother was a Senior, the football team's water boy, and designated tutor for all the jocks in the school. Elijah had a pathological need to be popular and accepted by all the jocks in the school, which Klaus didn't really understand because him, Kol, and Enzo had formed their own, nice little group.

"Red Wedding in five," he mumbled to his brother.

Elijah stiffened, stopping abruptly. "What?"

Rolling his eyes, he pulled his brother along. "It's code for the red sprinkler water prank."

"Why couldn't we call it Parting the Red Sea, or something less threatening sounding?" Elijah mused, waving at a jock who rolled his eyes, but nodded at him.

Klaus smirked at him. "Red Wedding makes it more fun."

"Why are we even doing this?"

"Enzo and Kol are bored, and so am I," Klaus shrugged.

They caught up with Kol and Enzo, all of them jogging to the outbuilding where the automatic sprinkler system was. Enzo took his post outside the door, watching for anyone to come bust them.

"Oi! Where is your sister this morning? I wanted to talk to her about the music video for her band," he called.

Klaus ignored him, unscrewing the water cap. Elijah muttered under his breath, checking his phone for the time as his leg jiggled impatiently. Kol handed his brother the red powder, walking over to Enzo.

"Perhaps she's avoiding you because your crush on her is creepy," Kol contributed, sending him a wicked smile.

"True," Elijah chimed in.

Klaus grinned, shaking the powder into the sprinkler water supply. It was no secret that their best friend had an eye on their sister. Normally he'd be disgusted, which he was when he first found out, but he figured he could trust his best friend with his sister more than any of the box of rocks brain types that hung around that school.

"I don't have a crush," Enzo denied.

Screwing the cap on, Klaus tossed the bag to Elijah for disposal. "Yes, you do, mate. Come on, the bell is about to ring."

As if on cue, the loud warning bell rang from the school.

"Shit," Kol hissed, yanking at Klaus's arm. "Let's go."

The group jogged back to the school, filing in with the rest of people who were outside waiting for the bell to ring. Klaus noticed Hayley wave him over across the hall, but he blew her off, slipping into his homeroom. Thankful for assigned seats, he ignored her irritated huff from across the room as he slid into his spot behind Caroline Forbes. The blonde turned around glancing at him briefly, and he offered her a blank stare. Whirling back around, she leaned over to Elena and they started discussing something about the stupid centennial dance that was happening in a few months.

Yawning, he propped his head up on his fist, inhaling as his eyes drooped sleepily. Caroline's scent wafted back to him, like it did every morning. As distant as they had grown, he had to admit that he did like the way his former best friend smelled every morning, all flowery and clean. She ran a hand through her curls, and he closed his eyes, finding her scent oddly comforting and familiar as he began to drift off.

He was just about to snore when he felt a sharp pinch to his forearm. Jerking awake, he glared at Caroline, the pinchee. She shushed him, nodding towards the TV and their homeroom teacher, Mr. Saltzman who was glowering at him. Klaus shrugged, leaning back in his chair as he turned his attention to the TV screen where television-Caroline was speaking. The real one turned in her chair, shooting a smile over to that football jock, Tyler. The jock gave her the nod, and Klaus was amused to see Elena scowling at both of them whilst they weren't paying attention.

 _"-comes only every hundred years! We want to make it special so it'll be remembered for the next hundred years to come!"_ TV Caroline burst out, smiling brightly at the camera.

The real Caroline was still half turned in her chair, smiling again at Tyler. Klaus furrowed his brow at her. As far as he knew, Caroline was still single, having broken up with the quarterback, Matt Donovan, a few months ago. However, he recalled her having quite a crush on Tyler back when they were in elementary school, thoroughly disgusting Klaus at the time.

"Nice interview, love," he murmured into her ear, watching her stiffen in her seat.

"Thanks," she whispered, looking at him warily.

"Tyler looks excited, don't you think?" he teased, nodding over at the jock. "Perhaps you should show him our old tree house for a date."

She rolled her eyes, but looked over at the oblivious dark-haired man.

"I don't want to date him," she hissed. "I just need him for the dance."

"There's my diabolical Caroline Forbes," he muttered back, grinning at her exasperated expression.

Pursing her lips at him, she whirled around, nearly smacking him in the head with her blonde curls. Smirking at the confused look Elena sent them, he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest.

He had to admit, riling up Caroline was one of his favorite pastimes.

* * *

"So, how much is left in the budget for the Senior gift?" Katherine, one of Caroline's other best friends asked.

Caroline looked down at spreadsheet in her notes. "Like, $5,000."

"Excellent," Damon chimed it. "Ladies, I am working on the best idea."

She rolled her eyes. Damon Salvatore was the sole male on the centennial planning committee, having stated that all the girls could not have the free reign on the dance without a gay male's opinion.

"Kai and I were thinking last night-"

"Okay, so I'll put you down for that," Caroline cut in, jotting down his name. "Elena, invitations?"

"Can't I do something more fun than that?" she whined. "Like the band."

"Oh, no I have that covered," Katherine cut in, fixing a glare at brunette.

Neither of the girls got along. Katherine finding Elena to be utterly boring, and an attention whore, Elena finding Katherine brash and rude.

"Like anyone cares about your rap crap," Elena shot back.

Katherine opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off when the sprinklers suddenly came on, soaking everybody sitting in the quad with red water. Caroline immediately jumped up, shutting her notebook shut to protect her notes. Her blue jeans were currently becoming an alarming shade of purple, and her black jacket was soaked to her skin. Damon was cowering on the ground, covering his white t-shirt from the red water. Elena and Katherine had taken off, screaming along with the rest of the crowd.

Caroline hugged her notebook to her chest, watching her classmates get doused with red water, herself including. As infuriating as this was, she had to admit that watching people freak out was pretty funny. Some people had completely given up on saving themselves, and were lying on the ground looking utterly defeated as they waited for the sprinklers to be turned off. Damon's boyfriend, Kai, was screaming when he saw Damon's soaked red shirt, berating him like he'd gotten soaked on purpose.

Looking up at the school, she saw the culprits stick their head behind the outbuilding. Klaus, Kol, Elijah, and Enzo, the usual pranksters of Mystic Falls High School. Shaking her head, she waved over to the group, a chuckle falling out as Klaus tipped his head to her with a grin.

Boys.

* * *

"Genius with that school spirit crack," Kol laughed, clapping an arm on Klaus' shoulder.

They were leaving Principal Fell's office, having gotten off with just a warning for their prank that afternoon.

He shrugged, grinning. "It was red water, and that is one of our school colors."

"Did you see the look on Elena Gilbert's face when she got beaned in the face with the water?" Enzo laughed, holding his stomach.

"Not to mention listening to Kai Parker yell at Damon Salvatore for getting soaked," Klaus interjected.

"Damon! I cannot believe you're just laying there! You're ruining the shirt I gave you for our anniversary!" Kol imitated, narrowing his eyes evilly like Kai's.

"You guys are going to get me expelled before I even get to college," Elijah mumbled.

"Oh, come on mate! Don't be "Lapdog 'Lijah'," Enzo teased, ruffling the dark-haired man's perfectly coiffed hair, mentioning the man's lame nickname from the in-crowd. "The ladies love a rebel."

"Well, I only care about one lady in particular," he said, throwing his shoulder back.

"Brother, how many times do we have to tell you that PetrovaVampChick is an internet lady, not a real one," Kol sighed, throwing his arm around his neck. "Klaus and I may be younger than you, but we are wiser."

"Maybe just me, since I'm actually older than you Kol," Klaus side-eyed his younger brother.

"Yes, but I've actually gotten laid more than 'Lijah," he shot back, ducking Elijah's fist.

Enzo chuckled, pulling the oldest Mikaelson brother away. "Come on, I want to show you the newest video I shot of Rebekah's band."

"Be careful Elijah, it's probably their sex tape!" Kol yelled, running away from Klaus's snarl as he lunged at him.

"Bloody, hell, Kol do you not have a filter?"

Kol pressed his lips together as if he was contemplating the question. "No, I don't really think so."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get out of here before Hayley finds me."

"You should really break up with her," his brother suggested.

Klaus exhaled loudly. "Believe me, I've tried."

* * *

"Let's go Timberwolves, let's go!" Caroline cheered, freezing before breaking out into kicks and shaking her pom poms at the crowd.

The crowd cheered back, turning back to the football game. Brushing her pom poms together, she placed her hands back on her hips, turning to Elena.

"I don't know why he hasn't asked me yet," she complained, gesturing to Tyler. "We've talked about it all summer long and now he's holding out on me!"

"You aren't his only option," Elena teased, flicking her brown hair off her shoulder.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at the girl. "I thought you and Damon were going together since sophomores weren't allowed and Kai couldn't go."

"We were until Principal Fell decided that all grades and ages were acceptable since it's a centennial tradition," she explained. "So now I'm stuck."

"Doesn't Damon have a brother you can go with?"

"Dating Ivy," Elena sighed.

"Why don't you go with Matt?" Caroline suggested, tilting her head over at her ex-boyfriend. "I give you full permission as his ex."

They had dated briefly at the end of last year and some during the summer, breaking up in July amicably.

Elena pursed her lips together, contemplating that. "I could."

Caroline smiled victoriously at her. "There! Problem solved! Hands off Lockwood, he's mine."

Elena rolled her eyes, and both of the girls looked over to see Tyler speaking to Elijah, pointing over to cheerleaders. The girls exchanged confused looks, and then turned back to the game as Caroline started a cheer during time out. The football team was playing against Whitmore High School, their rivals from about an hour or so away. It was Friday night, less than two months away from the centennial dance.

She scanned the crowd, holding back a chuckle when she noticed that Kol Mikaelson was making eyes and waving at Bonnie Bennett, one of her fellow cheerleaders. Bonnie was blushing and shaking her head, but Caroline could tell she was flattered by the attention. Katherine was bored, picking at her nails in between cheers. Elena was bouncing in place, cheering about a first down or something.

"Ladies?"

Caroline and Elena both whirled around, seeing a sheepish Elijah behind them.

"Oh look Care, it's Lapdog 'Lijah," Elena cracked.

Caroline elbowed her best friend, shooting her a dirty look. Elijah may be kind of lame, but she still grew up with him during her childhood and he had been a good friend to her in the past. The dark haired man just smiled at her weakly before turning back to Elena.

"Elena, I have something to talk to you about. It's a message from Tyler," he said, looking at Caroline out of the corner of her eye.

Her stomach dropped, the feeling of disappointment creeping over her. Elena side-eyed her before following Elijah, and Caroline fumed at her retreating figure.

 _Ugh._

It figures that Tyler would ask Elena to the dance. She gets everything, and the rest of the female population in Mystic Falls has to live with her leftovers.

Turning her attention back to the game, Caroline glared daggers at Tyler's back. Katherine came over and stood next to her, patting her on the back.

"Elena?"

"She get's everything," Caroline hissed. "I don't get it. I put out all the good signals for the dance, bringing it up when I talked to him, joking about going together, and he seems like he was more than interested. Now, he's sending Elijah over to talk to her about the dance."

Katherine shrugged. "Maybe it wasn't about the dance."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, why else would Tyler want to talk to Elena? It's not like they have any classes together besides homeroom."

"Someone is touchy."

"Someone needs a date!" Caroline snapped.

"Be careful," Bonnie cited, walking past them. "Bitterness provokes wrinkles."

Katherine just chuckled, patting her on the back before walking away. Caroline knew she was being uptight and impatient, but she had a tendency to become unbearable whenever she wanted something. Brushing her pom poms together, Caroline turned back to the football field, watching the game with her mind elsewhere. There was a loud gasp, and Caroline snapped out of it to see Tyler lying on the ground, his body on top of what appeared to be a cheerleader from Whitmore. Caroline's forehead creased in concern as both Tyler and the cheerleader appeared to not be moving.

"Is he okay?" Bonnie asked, coming to stand next to her.

"I don't know," she murmured, pressing her lips together.

As annoyed as she was at Tyler, she didn't want him or the poor cheerleader to be hurt. There was a small stirring, and Tyler eventually rolled off the girl, the athletic trainers pulling them both to their feet. The crowd clapped politely, Tyler looking behind him to make sure that the cheerleader was okay. Other than looking slightly stupefied, the girl seemed fine, even giggling with a few of her squad-mates. Letting out a breath of relief, Caroline joined in with the clapping as Elena came back over to her.

"Looks like your date is okay," she said casually to Caroline.

The blonde's head snapped to her best friend. "What?"

Elena rolled her eyes but smiled at the head cheerleader. "Elijah told me to tell you, that Tyler was wondering if he asked you to go with him to centennial, if you would say yes."

"And you said?" Caroline asked her.

"I told him that he'd have to ask you yourself," Elena teased.

"Elena!"

"Relax, Care," the dark-haired cheerleader assured her. "Your date is all but secured."

"Finally," Caroline sighed. "All I have to do is sit and wait for him to ask."

She clapped her hands together, oblivious to Elena's uneasy look at her. She grinned over at Tyler, her nose wrinkling when she noticed him looking over at the cheerleader that he had landed on. Shaking her head, she let out a happy sigh. It didn't matter. Tyler was going to be her date, and Mystic Falls was going to have the greatest centennial dance of the century.

Literally.

* * *

"I don't understand why you are doing this!"

Klaus exhaled loudly, refraining from rolling his eyes. He was hanging out with Enzo, Rebekah, and Hayley at a low key bar downtown, having used his fake ID to get in. The majority of Mystic Falls was at ballgame at the high school, and the inevitable victory would be continued at some other rich kid's house for a party.

"Because, I don't want to be with you anymore," he said, looking over at Enzo and Rebekah.

Rebekah's lips were pressed together as she hid a giggle, Enzo biting back a grin.

"What did I do?" Hayley asked, a tear trickling down her cheek.

He shrugged. "Nothing really. I'm just not in the mood to be in a relationship anymore," he admitted.

"Then why did you ask me to be your girlfriend?" she shrilled, wiping at her eyes.

"Because I wanted you to be at the time. Things change," Klaus said shortly. " I wanted to be with you then, but I don't now. That's it."

He was being harsh, but he was long checked out of this relationship.

"Is there someone else?" she choked out.

"Yes," Enzo cut in.

Klaus glared as Hayley turned on to him, her eyes flashing angrily. "Who is it?"

He sent Enzo and Rebekah a murderous look as they sniggered at him.

"Ignore Enzo," Klaus bit out.

"Who is it Klaus? Tell me!"

Klaus sent her an annoyed look. "Just leave it, Hayley."

"Not until you tell me who you cheated on me with!"

"I didn't cheat," he responded, bored.

She glared at him, getting up. "I don't believe you."

"I don't really care," Klaus admitted. "I'm not a cheater, but I really don't have to prove myself to you when you should know I wouldn't do that to someone."

Hayley rubbed at her eyes, sniffling. "I'm not giving up on you. This isn't over, Klaus."

With that, she left, not before looking over her shoulder one more time at him sadly. Klaus groaned, throwing his straw wrapper at Enzo.

"Nice going, mate." He glowered at him.

Enzo shrugged, chuckling. "I thought it would get her off your back."

"Now she's going to be sniffing around him even more," Rebekah cracked, dissolving into giggles.

"Eventually she'll get bored," Klaus dismissed.

Rebekah scoffed, throwing him a disbelieving look. "She chased you around for nearly two years before you started dating. If I wasn't so irritated by her, I would be incredibly impressed with her persistence."

Klaus cursed under his breath. His sister did have a point. Hayley went after him for a long time before he decided to date her, which at the time made him feel flattered and impressed. But now, he found it increasingly annoying. She was a nice girl, but Klaus wasn't into her the way she liked him. He didn't really do relationships, at least long, steady relationships.

When and if he did, the person would have be incredibly special to him.

"Elijah just texted to tell me the game was over about an hour ago," Enzo cut in on his thoughts.

"Is he on his way?" Rebekah asked, checking her nails.

He nodded, reaching for his beer. "He was going to bring Kol, but I think he's dropped him off at the party at Lockwood's."

"Oh, so our dear brother is taking a page out of Elijah's book and hanging with the in-crowd," Klaus mused, swirling his beer in his glass.

"I think it has something to do with Bonnie Bennett," Rebekah said, checking her phone. "Bonnie texted me earlier and said that Kol was "'creeping on her'."

Klaus chuckled.

"Apparently Elijah is going to meet that internet girl here in an hour or so," Enzo said, raising his eyebrows at him.

Rebekah shook her head. "Poor chap is going to be devastated when he finds out she is a 40 year old man."

"Harsh, Bekah," Klaus said, shaking his head.

His sister just shrugged unapologetically, getting up.

"Well I am off," she announced, sticking her phone in her purse.

Enzo scrambled up, nearly knocking over his chair. "Where are we going?"

She gave him a funny look. "You aren't going anywhere. I'm off to get the band and we're having a rehearsal."

"Need assistance?" Enzo asked, grinning at her.

"Nope," she remarked, giggling at the way his smile slid off his face. "Bye Nik."

Klaus waved at his sister, chuckling at Enzo's expression.

"Your sister will be the death of me one day," he lamented, watching her leave.

Klaus wrinkled his nose, shaking his head. He reached for his beer, spotting Elijah over Enzo's shoulder.

"It's about time you got here," he remarked as his brother made his way over to their table.

Elijah slid into a chair next to him, checking his phone.

" _Petrova_ said she'll be here soon. I just hope she shows up before someone calls for a safe ride."

Klaus scoffed. "Please tell me you aren't still doing that."

Elijah just shrugged, not bothering to respond. Klaus and Enzo exchanged uneasy looks. Other than being a tutor for most of the in-crowd and athletes in Mystic Falls High School, Elijah also ran a designated driving service. Whenever someone was too drunk to drive, or their friends didn't feel like leaving the party just yet, Elijah was usually called to take them home.

As if on cue, Elijah's phone went off. He checked it, cursing under his breath when he saw the number.

"Got to go," he mumbled, shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Oh, come on, mate!" Klaus protested. "You just got here! What happened to waiting for your internet friend?"

"Duty calls," Elijah sighed. "Are you coming with me or do you want me to swing back later?"

Groaning, Klaus drained his drink, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair. Enzo did the same, both of them throwing some cash on their table to pay for the drinks. There was no use in staying anymore if their ride was leaving. Elijah tapped his foot impatiently, checking again when another text came through.

"One of you will have to sit in the back," he remarked. "I have to pick up two people now. One at the Lockwood's, and another at a bar in about a half hour."

Klaus made a face. "You really need to tell them to piss off."

His brother just ignored him, texting on his phone. The other two guys looked at each other exasperatedly, annoyed.

"One of these days, you're going to have to give up being their little lapdog," Klaus reminded him.

"Well, today is not one of those days," Elijah cut in irritably, pushing past the crowd to get to the parking lot.

* * *

Caroline pursed her lips, watching Tyler make his way through the crowd. He was stopped every once in a while, shaking hands with classmates and teammates. His house was packed with people, estimating about 75% of the Mystic Falls High School population in his backyard. The Lockwood family was extremely wealthy and had a lot of pull in the town, so most of the authorities had a blind eye, including her mother, when it came to the underage drinking parties that Tyler hosted.

She watched him, internally fuming as he continued to ignore her, not even bothering to look in her direction. Looking down at her drink, Caroline gulped down her third cup of spiked punch, stumbling a little as the alcohol went straight to her head.

"You okay?" Elena asked, coming up behind her.

Caroline nodded, shooting a look over her shoulder back at Tyler.

"He's been ignoring me all night," she complained. "I'm about to go ask him what the holdup is."

"You can't just force him to ask you," her friend giggled.

Caroline nodded. "True, but I can remind him."

"I wish I had your determination," Elena replied, punching her on the arm playfully.

Caroline wavered a little, finding her balance a little off due to the amount of booze she had consumed that night.

"Whoa, drink much?" Kol came up behind her, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

Glaring at him, she shrugged his arm off her. "Go bother Bonnie, Kol."

"Well, seeing as that she doesn't want to be around me right now, as per her words, I wouldn't want to annoy her and ruin any of the progress I have made," Kol grinned at them, ignoring her protest and put his arm back around her.

Elena rolled her eyes, muttering something about getting a drink before walking off.

"What's the matter, darling?" Kol asked, taking Caroline's cup out of her hand. "Punch not strong enough?"

He sniffed her cup, making a face at the strong alcoholic smell. She flipped her curls over her shoulder, glaring at Tyler who was over at a table playing beer pong.

"It's Tyler."

"Hmm?"

"He told Elijah to ask Elena, if I would say yes if he asked me to centennial," she bit out. "That was during the game and he has yet to even look at me."

"Oh, that's because he won't be, darling," Kol responded casually.

"What?" she asked sharply.

The younger Mikaelson smirked at her devilishly. "I heard him speaking to that cheerleader he fell on from Whitmore after the game tonight. Apparently he's quite smitten, and asked her to go with him."

"Seriously?" she exploded. "You have got to be kidding me!"

She whirled around, her mouth dropping open as the cheerleader in question sidled up next to Tyler where he was playing beer pong, a shy smile on her face. Caroline had been so busy watching Tyler all night, that she hadn't noticed that he had a companion following him around the entire time.

"He like "loves her" or something like that," Kol responded looking over the crowd, bored.

"They just met!" Caroline growled.

"Love at first sight, darling," Kol said, squeezing her shoulder. "Come on, let's get you some coffee."

"Screw that," she pushed him off her. "Who cares about love? I just wanted a freaking date!"

Kol smirked at her. "Well, I would offer to take you, but we know that dear Bonnie would get jealous."

"No I wouldn't," the woman swung by, grinning over her shoulder at Kol's smitten expression.

"She loves me," Kol murmured under his breath, dropping his arm from Caroline. "Wait up!"

He left Caroline standing dejectedly alone, fuming. Muttering obscenities under her breath, she walked towards Tyler, sidestepping him and accidentally whacking him in the shoulder with hers. He let out an "oof" and Caroline continued to stalk over to Elena, who was watching the scene with an amused expression.

"Get me drunk," she mumbled to the brunette.

"You already are," Elena giggled, wrapping an arm around her. "Let me call Lapdog."

She leaned up against the side of the Lockwood house, glaring daggers at anyone who came up to talk to her. She wasn't being a very Miss Mystic Falls right now, acting like a child who's candy was eaten, but she was allowed to throw a fit.

Especially when her perfectly composed plans were ruined.

"Kol told me what happened," Elena said, coming up next to her. "I'm sorry."

Caroline scoffed. "All because of love."

"Jules seems nice," her best friend supplied, looking over at the girl next to Tyler.

She rolled her eyes, pushing off the wall. "Is Elijah here?"

The dark-haired woman nodded, pulling her stumbling blonde friend behind her. Caroline followed, glowering murderously at Tyler and Jules who were oblivious to the turmoil that they caused her. Elena continued to pull her to the front of the Lockwood's mansion, Caroline halting suddenly when she saw Klaus and Enzo smirking at her leaning up against Elijah's car.

"Great, Prince Charming turned out to a dick, and now I'm stuck with the frogs tonight," she snapped testily, glaring at the group.

Klaus's lips twisted into a grin. "Ribbit, love."

She scoffed, pushing past him and stumbling into the back of the car. Enzo and Klaus chuckled after her, the former climbing into the front seat next to Elijah, and the latter crawling next to Caroline in the back. She narrowed her eyes threateningly at Elena who was waving at her, laughing.

She was stuck with two tweedle-dums and a tweedle-slacker.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend, or something?" Caroline mumbled to Klaus.

"Now, why would I do that when I can spend my night with you?" he asked, smirking at her.

She groaned, throwing her head back on the seat. "Lord, just take me now."

"You want to tell me what happened?"

Klaus' tone sounded bored, but she could still notice a hint of genuine concern for her.

"Apparently 'love' happened," Caroline hissed. "High school love is for saps. And now I'm stuck with the humiliation of probably being the only former Miss Mystic Falls in history who goes stag to the centennial dance."

"You are the only Miss Mystic Falls who will have ever gone to a centennial," Klaus supplied, shrinking back at the glare she sent him.

"Not. Helping." she growled out.

"You're feisty when you're angry," Enzo called over his shoulder, Klaus yanking Caroline back when her fist went flying to knock him on the head.

"I hate you all," Caroline pouted.

"And here I thought we were still besties," Klaus teased lightly, smirking at Caroline's annoyed expression.

The rest of the ride was spent in mostly silence, Klaus playing on his phone while Caroline stewed in her seat. Elijah and Enzo were talking quietly in the front, something about going to pick Kol up after swinging by the bar to pick up someone else.

Annoyed, Caroline side-eyed Klaus, assessing him for what felt like the first time in forever.

She had to admit, her former best friend was attractive underneath all of the aloof airs he put off. His hair was a little bit on the too curly side, but with a little gel and a hair brush it was passable. He dressed in all black for the most part, mostly t-shirts and henleys with necklaces. If he changed up the color of his shirts from time to time, and burned the stocking cap that he wore to school, he could be really really hot.

Good enough to pass for a hot date.

Caroline shook her head, earning a questioning look from Klaus. She sighed, looking out the window. There was still time to find a date, someone who would actually want to go with her. No need for desperate measures.

Yet.

"Here we are," Elijah interrupted her thoughts as he pulled up in front of her house.

Muttering out a thanks, Caroline stumbled out of the car, surprised to see Klaus following behind her.

"You want us to swing back?" Elijah called after them.

"Nah, I'm good. See you later," Klaus waved at them, taking a hold of her arm as she stumbled on the sidewalk.

They sped off, leaving Caroline and Klaus standing in the middle of her yard. She looked up at him, surprised to see the slight concern in his eyes.

"All right?" he murmured, steadying her. "Do you need help getting past your mom?"

Swallowing heavily, Caroline's eyes flickered down to his hand on her arm, and then back up at him. She shook her head, tilting her head towards her house.

"Night shift," she whispered.

He nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets as he backed away. "I'll see you."

She bit her lip, watching him edge away to his front door. Their eyes met and she whirled around, speed walking, albeit clumsily to her house and letting herself in. Ridding herself of her jacket, she yanked her ponytail holder out, letting her blonde curls hit her shoulders. Making her way up to her bedroom, she glanced over at Klaus' window out of pure habit. He was walking in, throwing his keys on his bed and flopping down. Biting her lip, she contemplated him once more.

The centennial dance was really only a couple months or so away, and most all appealing men in Mystic Falls High School already had dates, or like Klaus, wouldn't be caught dead there. She heard it through the grapevine that Klaus was trying to rid himself of his current girlfriend, Hayley who didn't seem to get the hint.

Which, if she really wanted to, she could help him get rid of Hayley, and with some major cleaning up, he could be her date. With her popularity, _because hello she is Caroline Forbes_ , the school would be easily convinced of Klaus' possible transformation.

It wouldn't be too much of a hassle to do that, but convincing him was half the battle.

Caroline was going to have to do a lot of begging.

Reaching for her cell phone, she dialed a number that she never, ever thought she'd use again.

* * *

"Hello?" Klaus asked, his forehead creasing in confusion at the unknown number.

 _"Take me to centennial, Klaus."_

Klaus nearly dropped the phone, walking over to his window to see Caroline at her own, looking back at him. "How did you get this number, Caroline?"

 _"I remembered it,"_ she responded, opening her window. _"Take me."_

He opened his, leaning up against the window sill. "You're drunk."

"Desperate is more like it," she said, hanging up her phone as she spoke out her window.

"Oh, no need to tiptoe around my feelings," Klaus shot back sarcastically, hanging up his own.

She rolled her eyes. "You don't care, so stop pretending that you do."

"Where the hell did this come from?" he asked, looking around to make sure that no one else was nearby.

"I'm humiliated, Klaus. Everybody is going to know me as the only reigning Miss Mystic Falls who was too much of a loser to get a date."

"You aren't a loser," he sighed, looking at his former best friend. "You and I both know you're the furthest thing from it."

"Not yet, but I will be if I don't have a date," she complained. "I need you, Klaus."

He scoffed, looking down at the lawn that separated their houses. "You're about 6 years too late, sweetheart."

"Listen," Caroline began, her eyes softening as she looked at him. "I know I wasn't the best friend to you in the past with everything that happened, and I'm sorry about that."

Even though he didn't claim to know the Caroline standing in her window, he recognized a part of her that he used to know.

The kind that cared about him and his family.

"We can save each other from this."

"Which is what, exactly? I'm quite content with my life, thank you very much," Klaus responded, rubbing his face.

"I can save you from Hayley," she stated.

He laughed, shaking his head at her.

"I know you want to get rid of her, for good. What better way than to say that you've moved on with me, Caroline Forbes, popularity extraordinaire."

Looking over at Caroline, he felt a part of himself soften at the pleading look in her expression. Even though he would rather be caught dead than to be seen at the centennial dance, Caroline did have a point. Moving on with her, or at least pretending to would get Hayley off his back, not to mention alienating her since she despised anything that had to do with the popular clique.

"What do I have to do?" he sighed, consenting to her agreement.

Her brilliant smile was blinding, even from her window

"To make an impact, you have to go to extremes," she responded cryptically.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Please please review and let me know what you think! Those who have seen the movie, what do you think about Elena being Alicia? Kalijah being Dee and Dave? Thoughts are def needed! There is about two more parts left, and I'll get those up hopefully soon ;) Probably Monday, and then sometime next week :D**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	2. II

**Hey guys! Thank you soooo much for all the comments, follows, and favs on this! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying it :)**

 **The next part is finally finished and edited! (Well, edited by me, so we will see how this goes lol)**

 **This is a roller coaster of a segment, covering the most part of the movie and 25!pages of good, Klaroliney moments :). Hope you guys like, and I'll see you at the bottom! (please don't yell at me)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I look hideous," Klaus growled, wincing at all the strange looks he was getting.

It was Monday morning, a few days after making the agreement with Caroline. They were walking into Mystic Falls High School before the bell rang, drawing weird looks from those who saw them.

When Klaus agreed to becoming Caroline's "date," he didn't expect all the changes that came with it. Caroline took him shopping on Saturday, replenishing his wardrobe with more "socially acceptable" clothes, and cleaning him up, which brought a new haircut into the works.

"You do not," she hissed, placing a hand on his back as she pressed him forward.

He stuttered at the touch of her hand, not expecting the shiver that went down his back.

"They are all staring at me," he muttered, stiffening away from her.

"Because you look good," she smiled, lacing an arm around his instead.

He scoffed, but plastered a fake smile on his face when she looked up at him pleasantly.

"You cut my hair-"

" _Styled_ it," she interjected.

"-Shredded my hat-"

"You don't need it!"

"And made me wear purple-"

"It's a dark purple henley, Klaus. Not khakis and a polo," she said, leading him over to her locker. "It's not like I completely changed your wardrobe. I added some variety."

He gave her a disbelieving look. She just grinned back, handing him her books to carry to homeroom.

"Caroline, have you seen my brother?" Kol came up to them, pretending look past Klaus.

"Hello, Kol," Klaus bit out, rolling his eyes at the mock-surprised look that he gave him.

"Niklaus, is that you?" Kol squinted at him, putting a hand over his eyes as if to shield them from the hallway lights. "I couldn't see you under all that hair gel."

Klaus made a motion towards him, stopping when Caroline grabbed his shoulder. "Not worth it."

He settled for glaring at him instead. Caroline rolled her eyes, taking her books from Klaus and shutting her locker door.

"I'll see you in homeroom," she called over her shoulder, flashing him a winning smile.

He sighed, lifting a hand and waving at her retreating back. Kol leaned up against her locker, a devious smile blooming on his face. Klaus felt a thud on his back and looked up to see Enzo and Elijah standing beside him, quizzical expressions on their faces.

"What?' he asked, hitching his backpack on his shoulder.

"You want to tell us what happened Friday night after we dropped you off?" Enzo asked, arching his brow at him.

"Nothing."

"So, a new haircut, new clothes, and hanging out with Caroline Forbes is nothing?" Elijah asked, looking unconvinced.

"Just…"

"Just?"

"It's a scam," he blathered, avoiding their looks by focusing on a piece of lint on his shirt.

"How?" Elijah asked.

"I thought it would get Hayley off my back," Klaus confessed. "She _hates_ Caroline and everything that she stands for. What better way than seemingly appear to be smitten with the most popular girl in school?"

"Devious," Enzo breathed. "I applaud you, mate."

"Technically it's all your fault, with that crack about another girl in my life to her," Klaus glared at him.

Enzo just bowed slightly. "You're welcome."

Elijah was quiet, watching the scene with an unreadable expression. Kol nodded slowly, pushing off from Caroline's locker and walked over to his brother.

"Do you have to dress the part though?" Kol teased, poking at Klaus' curls.

Klaus smacked his hand, smirking at the curse Kol let out.

"To make an impact, you have to go to extremes."

* * *

Caroline sat down at her usual homeroom desk, avoiding Elena's prying gaze. She spent most of the weekend with Klaus, fixing him up and avoiding her phone. Not bothering to look over at Tyler, she instead felt the heat of someone else's eyes on her. Turning around, saw Hayley glaring daggers at her. Lifting the corners of her lips in amusement, Caroline turned back around just in time to hear Klaus slide into the chair behind her.

Klaus squeezed the back of her shoulder affectionately. Her face flushed slightly, peeking over to see Elena's gob-smacked expression at Klaus' action. Biting her bottom lip, Caroline turned around to face him. He was doodling on a piece of paper, sketching most likely. Klaus used to draw all the time when they were little, usually landscapes, but sometimes her.

She hadn't notice him draw anything in a long time.

"Hey," she whispered.

Looking up, he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Hayley looks pissed," she murmured.

Klaus threw her a dimpled grin, her heart flipping unexpectedly. "It's working."

"Did you hear about the game on Friday?" she continued, talking low enough to where no else could listen.

He wrinkled his nose, shaking his head. "Sweetheart, you do realize that any games I know about are usually RPGs."

"What's an RPG?" she asked, tilting her head at him in confusion.

He rolled his eyes, turning back to his sketching. She watched him for a moment, captivated by the deft way his fingers moved across the page, seemingly effortless.

"I was talking about the football game," she continued. "You have to go on Friday."

"Nope," he didn't even look up this time. "I don't do sport games."

"You have to," Caroline muttered, looking over at Elena who was warily watching them out the corner of her eye. "Think of it as Act 1."

"Act 1?"

"Of our _show_ ," she stated through gritted teeth. "We have to appear chummy and friendly, and what better way than to come support me cheering?"

"Sweetheart, I'd rather not," he finally looked up.

Caroline pressed her lips together, sighing. Tilting her head at him, she blinked once and tried her best to appear dejected.

Klaus could never resist her puppy-dog eyes when they were little, and by the uneasy look on his face right now, teenager Klaus had even worse resistance.

"Fine, I'll go," he exhaled. "You owe me though."

She squealed, reaching out and squeezing his hand affectionately, ignoring the thrill that went through her body at the touch of his skin. Klaus smiled grimly at her, turning back to sketching and she faced the front of the room.

"What's the deal with you and Loner Boy?" Elena hissed.

Caroline looked back at Klaus, a jolt going down her back at the smirk he had on his face at Elena's words. Turning back around to her friend, she just shrugged and opened her history book to begin reading.

* * *

"This is surprising," Kol remarked, plopping down next to Klaus in the bleachers.

He bit back a groan, choosing to ignore his little brother as he continued to watch the football game. It had been a long week, dealing with the strange looks from the teenage population, and long-suffering sighs from Hayley. The last place he wanted to be right now was at a stupid football game, but Caroline had reiterated the importance of it to their arrangement, so he had to come.

"You and Elijah aren't the only Mikaelson brothers who can go to games," Klaus said haughtily, looking down at Caroline.

She was leading the squad in a cheer, blonde hair bouncing at the top of her head and her lithe form clad in a well-fitting cheerleading uniform. Gone were the days where he and Caroline would be caked in mud, hauled up in the tree house that Caroline's father built when they were younger. His former best friend had transformed from pretty little girl, into a beautiful, stunning young woman.

Something that Klaus had noticed a lot over the past week.

"Doesn't Bonnie look beautiful?" Kol said wistfully, leaning into Klaus.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Klaus sighed, rolling his eyes.

His brother looked at him, almost offended for even suggesting that. "Are you mad?"

Klaus looked down at the field, watching Caroline jump and cheer with the rest of the squad. The football game was utterly boring, but he did find her cheering more entertaining than he initially thought.

Her smile was radiating throughout the crowd, and he found the corners of his lips turning up at the sight of her bouncing around the side of the field, shaking her pom poms at the crowd.

He wasn't much for school spirit, but Caroline made him want to be.

"You're staring, Nik," Kol teased, elbowing Klaus in the stomach.

He grunted, glaring at his grinning dark-haired brother.

"Just playing the part," he muttered, catching Caroline's eye.

She smiled at him brightly, waving enthusiastically. He lifted his hand at her, noting the breakout of whispers that seemed to come with her bold action. Looking around, he saw people looking at him strangely, and then back at Caroline who was oblivious to how rocked the crowd seemed be by their interaction. Annoyed, his gaze moved back down to the field where Elena, one of Caroline's friends was watching him with a strange mix of confusion, disgust, and anger.

Klaus made a note of that, reminding himself to mention it to Caroline after the game.

"So, what is the plan for after the game?" Kol asked. "Are you going to the Lockwood's for the inevitable victory party, or are you going to Rebekah's concert at the club at 10?"

Klaus swore under his breath, having completely forgotten about it.

"Caroline said we had to make an appearance at the Lockwood party," he mumbled, glaring down at the star football player.

"You can't miss Bekah's show," Kol reminded him. "She'll rip you to shreds, not to mention Enzo will kill you."

"What am I supposed to do, Kol?"

"It seems so far, all you've done is do things for Caroline's benefit. Like this game and your clothes," his brother responded, sounding mature for what felt like the first time in his life. "What are you getting out of it, besides Hayley leaving you alone?"

Klaus was quiet, internally agreeing to Kol's point. This agreement was to benefit both of them. Sure enough Hayley was leaving him alone, but she still glared daggers at them and walked a little too close behind him, and all Klaus felt like he was accomplishing for Caroline was confusing people.

They had to up their game.

* * *

"So, what is the deal between you and Klaus?" Elena asked casually, looking back at a completely bored Klaus in the stands.

Caroline rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips as she turned back to the game.

"Nothing, we're just two friends who are going to a dance together," she responded, pretending to look very interested at the field.

"Friends who hadn't spoken to each other in years!" Elena complained, sending Caroline a knowing look.

"You don't know everything about me," she teased her best friend, smirking at the way Elena's face seemed to redden with irritation.

"So, he's just this good friend you always had that no one ever knew about?"

"Yep," she said, biting her lip.

She hesitated before looking over at Elena's annoyed expression.

"Who knows? Maybe more," she said coyly.

With that, she turned around to the crowd, starting another cheer. She caught Klaus' eye, noting the expression on his face as Kol spoke to him, both brothers looking serious. Waving her hands in the air as she continued to cheer, she relished in all the surprised looks from the crowd and huffs of anger that she heard from Elena on the sidelines.

"You're totally pissing Elena off," Katherine walked by with a wink. "I'm so proud."

Caroline rolled her eyes, but smirked back at her. As much as she cared about Elena, there had always been some sort of power play between them. Both of them had a pathological need to be popular, and to always one up one another. Elena usually won, due to the fact she had the ability to get everything she wanted, while Caroline was left in the dust. The idea that there was supposedly a "new guy" falling over Caroline and not even noticing Elena had to be eating her up inside.

And Caroline relished in it.

"Lockwood party after the game?" The girl in question came up to her.

Caroline glanced up at Klaus who was looking back at her, an unreadable expression on his face. He looked wholly uncomfortable, the attention of the crowd on their interactions clearly getting to him.

She shrugged, looking back over at Elena.

"That's the plan, but I'll have to check with Klaus first."

The brunette rolled her eyes, stomping away while Caroline pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. Clearly, she was irritated.

Looking back up at Klaus, Caroline her heart thump uncontrollably at the way he was looking at her. His blue eyes were fixated on her, and a warmth began to spread throughout her body, starting with her cheeks. Biting her lip, she tore her gaze away from him and turned back to the game, making a point to cheer as loud as she could.

* * *

"Klaus!"

He looked up, seeing a blonde head barreling towards him as Caroline crashed into his body, wrapping her arms around his waist in an affectionate hug. Slowly, he returned the hug, his arms stiffly wrapping around her body and squeezed. Looking up at him, she smiled, fixing a curl that had escaped out of his gelled hairstyle.

"Be happy to see me," she muttered through clenched teeth. "Elena is following behind me."

Klaus nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist casually. He didn't have to be told twice to hold her.

Elena walked up, a sour look on her face as she looked between the canoodling couple. Caroline just smiled at her innocently, tightening her grip on Klaus' waist.

"Mikaelson," the brunette spat, pursing her lips at him.

Klaus smirked at her. "Elena."

"Care, are you ready to go to the party?" she turned to her blonde friend who was watching the scene with an amused expression.

"Actually," Klaus interrupted, looking down at Caroline. "I wanted to talk to you about that."

Frowning, she disentangled herself from him and pulled him over to the side, away from Elena's prying gaze.

"What's going on?"

"I was wondering that instead of going to the victory party tonight, that we go somewhere else," he said, looking over her shoulder where Kol was trying and failing to flirt with Bonnie.

"Why?" she asked, her forehead creasing in confusion.

"We've done a lot of recon work for you this week, the makeover and the game," Klaus started, gesturing to the field. "This agreement is supposed to benefit both of us and so far, all I've gotten was weird looks and Hayley glaring at me every five seconds."

Caroline was silent, mulling over his words. He was right, in a way. So far, all they did was do things to try to prove that their friendship was chummy enough for them to go to centennial. She promised to get Hayley off his back, and she hadn't really delivered on that.

"Well," she began, throwing an arm around his waist.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Caroline followed Klaus into the club, wrinkling her nose at how dark and grungy it seemed. She had never been there before, usually preferring to go over to people's houses, or sneaking out to Richmond to the more classier clubs and bars there with the girls. But she had to admit, it looked pretty cool with the stage set up and Rebekah's band sounded amazing.

Bopping her head to the beat, Caroline wiggled up against Klaus, giggling at his exasperated look.

"Try not to embarrass me," he teased, whispering into her ear.

She fought off a shiver at the way his breath tickled the back of her neck, rolling her eyes at him playfully.

"No promises," she sang, waving to Enzo who was standing at the edge of the stage with a surprised smile blooming across his face.

"So, what's the deal with Elena?" Klaus asked, helping her shrug her coat off.

"What do you mean?"

"She keeps glaring at me, and looking at me like I'm a bug on her shoe," Klaus chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "It's more easier to be ignored."

Caroline lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "Oh, she's just jealous that for once, a guy is noticing me, not her."

"Even if it's just me?"

"She doesn't like her being number 1 territory being marked," Caroline shrugged. "We may be friends, but Elena is first in her eyes."

Klaus just wrinkled his nose, unable to see what kind of people would want Elena over Caroline. The bubbly blonde was by far the better person in his own opinion.

"So what do we do here?" she asked. "Usually everybody is ridiculously drunk by the time the music starts at parties and none of their music is good as Rebekah's."

"Want something to drink?" he asked, gesturing towards the bar.

She shook her head. "Not yet. Dance with me!"

Klaus leaned back with a grimace. "I don't dance."

Tilting her head at him, Caroline pouted her lips. He continued to shake his head no, and she shrugged.

"Suit yourself," she called, twirling to where Enzo was standing and began dancing around with him.

Rebekah had caught sight of Caroline, the singer waving as she belted out a rock song. Even though Caroline and Klaus had grown apart, she and his sister always managed to stay civil, even friendly. Same with Kol and Elijah.

It seems like the only people that really grew apart were Klaus and Caroline, which was ironic since they were the closest ones.

Klaus stood on the edge of the dance floor, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched Caroline and Enzo dance crazily, Kol joining in not too longer when he arrived. Caroline looked incredibly out of place, her cheerleading outfit a stark contrast to all the rock and roll type clothing that the majority of the crowd was wearing. She had a blissful expression on her face, her smile gleaming and she was giggling at whatever dance move Kol was trying to impress her with.

He felt someone come up behind him, and turned around to see Elijah watching the crowd with him.

"Brother," Klaus murmured.

"I'm proud of you," Elijah stated looking briefly over at him.

"For?"

"You understand that there is more to what you once dubbed the "shallow crowd"," he continued. "I can tell by the way you look at her."

"Elijah, it's just a scam," Klaus denied. "There isn't more there."

"Ah yes," his brother looked over at him, looking wiser than his years. "But who is scamming who?"

Klaus closed his mouth, choosing to look away. He continued to watch Caroline dance, ignoring the knowing look on his brother's face. With a growl, he shoved his jacket in Elijah's hands and started walking to the dance floor.

"I'll talk to you later, 'Lijah!" he called over his shoulder, reaching Caroline, Kol, and Enzo on the dance floor.

Caroline squealed, pulling him closer as they bobbed to the beat, the smile forming on his lips causing a similar one to blossom on her face. Rebekah's band kicked into a new song, upping the beat and the crowd continued to dance as the set went on.

* * *

Fanning her face, Caroline wiped a bit of sweat trickling down her face. Klaus stood next to her at the bar, waving his hand at the bartender who was waiting on some people at the other end. Rebekah's performance had been awesome, total rock star material. Enzo was off by the stage, probably stroking her ego whilst flirting with her, like he does every show. Kol had left not too long ago, stating that he was going to go see how Bonnie was doing at Tyler's party. Elijah had been buried deep in his phone for over an hour. There was a girl he'd met on the internet from Mystic Falls and they'd been e-dating for the past couple of weeks, according to Klaus.

"I'm going to go freshen up," Caroline leaned up and told Klaus, his quick nod letting her know that he heard.

"Diet coke?" he asked, surprising her with the knowledge that he'd remembered her favorite childhood drink.

Her lips curled up into a smile and she nodded her head, flushing bashfully. He grinned back at her, turning back to the bar area. Caroline bit her lip, making her way over to bathroom and tried desperately to wipe the silly grin off her face.

"Look, it's Little Miss Cheer Queen."

Caroline turned around to see Hayley, Klaus' ex girlfriend, sneering at her. Rolling her eyes, she stopped and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hayley."

"I know what you're doing," the brunette continued, glaring at the cheerleader.

Sighing, Caroline inspected her nails, bored.

"And what is that?"

"You're trying to change him. Make Klaus into the person that he isn't, the person he never will be," she snarled.

Hayley laughed mockingly. "I know him a hell of a lot more than you do."

"Please," Caroline chuckled, shaking her head. "You know _this_ Klaus. You don't know who he is, really."

"Like you do?"

"Yeah, I do," Caroline shot back. "I've known him my entire life."

Hayley tilted her head at her, rolling her eyes.

"Did you know that when we were six, he fell out of the tree house in my backyard because I told him he could fly if he jumped?" Caroline asked, narrowing her eyes at her.

The brunette pursed her lips, annoyed, but shook her head.

"Did you that when he's inspired by something, he will shut himself in his room for days until he's finished a painting?" Caroline continued, flashing back to when she'd be in her room reading or watching TV, she would spend hours watching Klaus paint from her window.

"No," Hayley muttered, looking away.

"Did you know that his real father died when he was in junior high? Not Mikael? That even though he tells you that he loves the color black, he really likes red more?" Caroline continued, watching as the girl seemingly shrank under her gaze.

"Okay, no, I didn't," Hayley burst out. "But, it doesn't matter. You're still changing him to fit your agenda, whatever the hell that is."

Caroline laughed, shaking her head. "If I really wanted to change him, would I have agreed to come to this place? When I could have forced him to go to Tyler Lockwood's party?"

And it was true.

Caroline didn't really want to change Klaus, as a person. He was the same person he'd always been to her, just a little bit rougher around the edges than he used to be when they were kids. Just because she wanted him to look the part of her centennial date, she didn't want him to become one of those jock, douche types.

She liked him just the way he was.

And she was finding that she didn't like those brainless types as much anymore.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Caroline threw an annoyed Hayley a smirk and stalked back over to Klaus.

"Hayley's here," she murmured into his ear, accepting the drink he gave her.

He looked over her shoulder, peeking quickly before looking back down at her. "She's staring."

"Put your arm around me," she instructed, wiping at a bead of sweat on his temple.

He followed her directions, and she fought off a shiver as his hand brushed against the bare skin left exposed by her cheerleading top.

"She's fuming," he chuckled, grinning back down at her.

Caroline pursed her lips, looking up at him thoughtfully as she was struck by an idea.

"Want to really piss her off?"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me," she uttered breathlessly.

Klaus' eyes snapped to hers, wide and surprised. They darted down to briefly glance at her lips, before moving back to hers in a questioning gaze. Nodding her head, Caroline licked her lips and looked down at Klaus' tempting lips. Not even denying it, she'd always wondered what it would be like to kiss him, to feel those soft, plump lips against hers.

Nodding once, Klaus leaned down and pressed their lips together. Brushing his mouth against hers, Klaus moved his hands and placed them on her hips, his thumbs rubbing circles against her hipbone. Sighing into the kiss, Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers through the curls in the back of his neck. Her head spun, her brain consumed with the feeling of their lips moving together. His tongue traced the seam of her lips, and she opened her mouth, reaching her tongue out to meet his. Moaning quietly against his lips, her grip on his neck tightened and she pressed her lips to his more firmly.

A warm sensation started at her lips, spreading throughout her body. When the need for air became too much, they broke apart, breathing heavily. He looked at dumbfounded as she felt, her lips tingling with the loss of his.

Pressing her thoroughly kissed lips together, she looked over at Hayley to see the girl stalk off, metaphorical steam coming out of her ears. Looking back at Klaus, their eyes met and both of them burst out laughing.

"Genius," Klaus chuckled, pushing a curl behind her ear absently.

Her breath caught and she shook her head, snapping out of the fuzzy fog she was still under.

"Well," Caroline began, licking her lips. "I do have a 4.0 average."

Klaus's eyes had subconsciously followed the motion of her tongue, thrilling Caroline to no end.

"Why am I not surprised?" he teased, clearing his throat as he looked away.

Caroline laughed, taking a sip of her diet coke, willing her body to calm down.

"Love, I think I should buy you another drink," Klaus joked, shifting uncomfortably.

Caroline sent him a winning smile, watching him visibly relax at how easily she was brushing the kiss off.

Well, externally.

Internally, she was still screaming.

"I won't object to that," she responded, wiggling her half empty glass at him. "Maybe with a little rum this time."

He laughed, waving over the bartender. Caroline returned to her drink, sucking down the icy beverage as she subconsciously prayed for a second chance to kiss him again.

Or someone to smack her in the head and tell her that she was being crazy.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Klaus groaned, adjusting his sunglasses on his face.

Caroline gave him an innocent look, blinking at him with those full lashes of hers.

"You used to like this all the time when we were kids," she reminded him, spreading out a blanket on the grass.

"Keyword: kids," Klaus corrected her, dropping the picnic basket on ground. "I think you made me watch this movie every week back then, love."

"It's a classic!" she retorted, sending him an easy smile.

He rolled his eyes, but plopped down next to her. They were sitting in the middle the downtown square. Every year, Mystic Falls has a town-wide screening of _Gone with the Wind_ , a personal favorite event of Caroline's. She had dubbed it an event that they could do a lot of work with, and it was her favorite movie, plus she knew that Klaus liked it almost as much as she did.

Caroline waved over to Elena who was sitting across the way with Tyler and his girlfriend Jules, Katherine and Bonnie were sitting nearby, and most of the other athletes were horsing around in the background. Klaus' brothers had passed on the event, citing an important video game tournament that absolutely couldn't be missed. Klaus had grumbled a little bit about going, but once she had promised her mother's homemade chicken salad, he was sold on the idea.

"How long do we have to stay?" he whispered, easing himself closer to her.

She gave him a strange look. "Until it's over, duh."

"I meant, do we have to stay for the night show too?"

Caroline pressed her lips together and shook her head. "Not if you don't want to. Why? Need to go play those MPGs?"

Klaus laughed, leaning back against the blanket. "RPGs, sweetheart. And yes, I would like to catch the tail end of the tournament."

"You'll have to explain those to me," Caroline said absently, rifling through the picnic basket. "Do you still like those kettle chips?"

He sat up, raising his eyebrow as she pulled out his favorite chips and a sandwich, handing it him.

"I do. Thanks."

She smiled at him, turning to her own food. They ate in silence for a few minutes, her eyes trained on the screen, and his not so subtly trained on her.

Caroline continued to be a mystery to him. Ever since they began hanging out again, she had been the old-Caroline that he remembered, one not so driven by her perpetual need to be popular, despite all the lengths she'd gone to in the past. They got along the same, if not even better than they had as kids.

It was like time had stopped for the past 5 years, and then restarted.

"Is something on my face?"

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he blinked at her, surprised.

"What?"

She wiped at her mouth, looking self-conscious. "You were staring so I thought something was on my face."

Klaus shook his head, an apologetic smile forming on his mouth. "Sorry, love. Lost in thought. You look perfect, as usual."

Rolling her eyes, she turned back to the screen. Klaus grinned at her exasperation, and sidled closer to her on the blanket.

"Do you remember when you used to make me play Rhett Butler?"

She burst out laughing, covering her giggles with her hand.

"Oh my God, yes! Do you remember that time your Mom got so pissed at me because I kept screaming, pretending to fall when I rolled down the stairs?"

Klaus laughed, throwing his head back. His mother had been so mad because she kept hearing her scream, thinking that Caroline was actually being hurt every time.

"Mother was so angry that night, she told Mik-"

He pressed his lips together, bowing his head as Caroline awkwardly looked down.

Klaus' ex-stepfather was a sore subject with him, and with them both. He had been raised for most of his life under the assumption that Mikael Mikaelson was his father, but once Esther had divorced him and he moved to Chicago, she revealed that Klaus' real father was Ansel Wolfe, a man she had meet in Mystic Falls not long after the Mikaelsons had relocated to Mystic Falls. In the span of a year, Klaus lost a father, gained another, and lost another when Ansel was killed in a car accident.

That was the year that Caroline and Klaus' friendship had begun to fall apart, both of them finding it difficult to hangout during the tough times, and eventually grew apart completely.

"Klaus-"

"Let's not ruin the day, shall we sweetheart?" he interrupted her, smiling tightly.

She nodded, looking down at her hands before turning back to the screen. He let out a sigh, swallowing heavily as he tried to forget about all the sour memories that somehow outweighed their special childhood memories.

* * *

"Jules, have you met Tyler's parents?" Caroline heard Elena say, as she walked towards them.

"Yes, the Mayor is so nice!" the girl responded, turning to her.

Caroline plopped down on the ground next to Elena, fiddling with the grass. Klaus had gone to the bathroom, and to check in with Kol about the video game tournament, so Caroline decided to visit with Elena.

"Isn't weird with the vampire thing though?"

Caroline froze, turning to look incredulously at the brunette.

"What vampire thing?" Jules asked, her voice stuttering a little.

"You know, the rumor that his family is basically vampire hunters," Elena continued, a nasty smile on her face.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Classic Elena.

"N-no," Jules shook her head. "He didn't say anything about it."

"Because-" Caroline interrupted.

"He's kind of ashamed about it," Elena said, glaring at her. "Tyler is."

Jules pressed her lips together, looking over at Tyler who was standing at the concession stand.

"Really?"

Elena nodded, serious. "Yeah. Don't go in the basement, it's filled with vampire hunting tools. Apparently."

Jules' eyes were wide, and scared. Caroline rolled her eyes, but went back to fiddling with the grass.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Jules said, swallowing heavily.

The girl got up, and nearly ran over to the bathroom, completely bypassing a confused Tyler.

"That was uncalled for," Caroline scolded.

Elena looked bored, picking at her nails. "I did the girl a favor."

"Yeah, by probably scaring her off a relationship with a guy she probably really likes," she continued, glaring at her.

"Please, I did it for you," the brunette responded. "If Tyler is available, then you no longer have to haul around Loner Boy."

"Don't call him that," Caroline hissed. "And who said I would want Tyler after that?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Please, I know you."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, getting up. "Maybe this is a surprise to you, but maybe I don't want Tyler anymore. Maybe I'd be fine with just Klaus. I don't need a popular guy anymore to make me feel important, unlike some people."

Elena scoffed. "I guess it's easier to be a bitch now that your standards are low enough."

"It's easier to be a bitch either way," Caroline spat, walking away.

She stalked off back to her blanket, ignoring Katherine and Bonnie's questions as she walked past them. Her phone buzzed with text messages, probably them telling her to call them later so they could be nosy and see what the fight with Elena was about. Plopping down on her blanket, she nearly snapped at Klaus who shook her shoulder.

"What?!"

He blinked, reeling back.

"Sorry," she sighed, closing her eyes. "Just, Elena pissed me off."

Klaus smirked at her. "She does that to me on a daily basis, love."

Caroline chuckled, shaking her head. Peeking up at him, she bit her lip.

"Can we leave?"

He look surprised, but nodded nonetheless. She smiled at him in thanks, taking his hand and stood up. They packed up her picnic basket in silence, their hands tangling together subconsciously as they walked out of the town square. Caroline could feel the heat of Elena's glare on her back, but she brushed it off.

Their houses weren't that far from the town square, having walked there earlier. Caroline pulled Klaus behind her, not bothering to drop their clasped hands. It felt strangely comforting, his warm, familiar hand holding hers firmly. His hand had changed a little, getting rougher and stronger.

But, it still provided the same comfort she had felt when they were younger.

"You're quiet," he remarked, dropping her hand when they reached her front door.

She shrugged, looking down at her bushes. He watched her thoughtfully, unsure what to say to get the troubled look off her face.

"Well, I guess I'll head-"

"I'm sorry," she blurted out.

Wrinkling his forehead, Klaus tried to think of what she could possibly be apologizing for.

"Because Elena was being a bitch? Sweetheart, I've known that for a long time," Klaus told her, smiling at the way the corners of her lips turned up at that.

"No," she answered, fighting off a smile. "About what happened between us 5 years ago."

Klaus sucked in a low breath, feeling his heart grow ten times heavier.

"Love, let's not tal-"

"I want to," she interrupted, her blue eyes watching him anxiously.

He avoided her gaze, nodding his head curtly as he looked down at the ground.

"Klaus, when M-Mikael left, I was so happy for you," she murmured, looking up at him beneath her thick lashes. "He was such a dick to you, and I was just so glad that he was gone."

He swallowed thickly, a knot forming in his throat. Kicking a rock with his shoe, he continued to stare down at the ground, refusing to look up.

"I was glad that you were able to get to know Ansel," she smiled sadly, thinking of few times she'd been around him after he'd hung out with the older man.

He seemed lighter, happier than she'd even seen him.

"Then Ansel died, and I didn't know what to do," she continued, wincing at the way his breath seemed to hitch at the mention of his birth father.

"You just kind of disappeared from the world, and I didn't know how to save you," Caroline confessed, jolting when Klaus finally pried his eyes from the sidewalk and set his blazing look on her.

"You started acting up, and it was just easier for me to pretend that I didn't know you. That you were just some random weird kid that lived next door," she finished, bowing her head ashamedly.

"Caroline," he tried, but she started shaking her head.

"I'm just, so sorry," she murmured, her earnest blue-eyed gaze meeting his."I should have tried harder."

Klaus pressed his lips together, shuffling his feet to stand closer to her. She inhaled sharply when he pushed a blonde curl behind her ear, her cheeks reddening as a tiny smirk appeared on his lips.

"I should have tried harder too," he admitted.

Caroline sent him a tiny smile, biting her lip shyly as they continued to look at each other.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Yeah," she nodded once, blinking up at him through her lashes.

Their gazes locked together, and Caroline stepped closer towards him. His hand was still on her cheek, his thumb absently stroking the soft skin. Leaning into his hand, Caroline held her breath as his thumb skimmed down to her lip, tugging it free from between her teeth. She exhaled, leaning closer as Klaus tilted her face towards him.

His face was extremely close.

They both leaned in, closer and closer and-

"Oi!"

A car beeped coming up the driveway, Klaus nearly growling when he saw his younger brother grinning at them from behind the wheel.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Kol said cheekily, winking at them.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline stepped back. Klaus dropped his hand, leaving her cheek feeling strangely cold.

"What do you want?" Klaus snapped.

Kol faked an innocent look as he leaned out the window. "I was just coming to pick you up for the tournament."

Klaus rolled his eyes, but looked over at Caroline hesitantly. The moment was long gone, her blushing furiously at the thought of them being caught in such an emotional moment by Kol of all people. She nodded towards him, swallowing at she stepped back towards her front door.

"I'll um, call you later?" she asked, her voice coming out more high pitched than she expected.

He nodded, handing her the picnic basket that he'd been carrying. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he turned away and began walking towards Kol. The younger Mikaelson was watching the scene with rapt enthusiasm, a sly grin plastered on his face.

Caroline went in her house, glancing once more over her shoulder at Klaus' retreating figure, worrying her lip once more with her teeth. Her stomach was turning flips, and pulse racing.

Her heart was nearly aching to have another moment with him, finding herself already missing his company after nearly a full day with him.

She was in trouble.

* * *

Klaus got into to the car, purposely avoiding the knowing grin that Kol was giving him.

"You looked cozy," Kol remarked.

"Shut up."

* * *

"This is it," Caroline breathed.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "It's Tyler Lockwood's pre-centennial party."

"A very important party!" Caroline nearly shrieked. "Centennial is next weekend and this is our last chance to show how solid of a couple we are."

"A couple?" he asked, smirking at the way her neck flushed at his words.

"You know what I mean," she waved her hand flippantly.

They were standing outside the Lockwood mansion, Caroline fidgeting with the hem of her dress and Klaus rocking back and forth in his shoes.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked, furrowing his brow at her.

She shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

"I just have a weird feeling about this."

Klaus scoffed, nudging her with his elbow lightly. "Come on love, it's one more party."

Nodding, she pursed her lips, reaching out her hand for his. Grinning at her, he took it, lacing their fingers together as they walked to the back of the mansion. They spotted Elena right away, glaring at them from afar.

"Someone is still a little angry about their spat," he remarked, nodding towards the fuming brunette.

Caroline scoffed. "More than a little spat. I'm so tired of her attitude."

"Why, Caroline Forbes, might I be suggesting that you've turned over a new leaf?" Klaus asked, smirking at her exasperated expression.

She shook her head, a tiny, amused smile playing at her lips. Her fingers just squeezed his, sending a warm feeling through his arm that spread through his body.

"Not a new leaf," she began thoughtfully, tilting her head. "Just...finding myself again."

"I'm glad," he confessed.

Her eyes widened and cheeks flushed, but the rest of her face remained unchanged. Ducking her head shyly, she pulled him towards the drink area, nearly bumping into Katherine who was glued to her cell phone.

"Jesus, watch out!" Katherine bit, looking up with a glare.

"Oh, sorry," she said lamely, pocketing her phone when she saw Klaus and Caroline standing next her looking wholly amused.

"Some big exciting coupon at the mall?" Caroline teased, bumping her friend's hip with hers.

The brunette shook her head, but her cheeks tinged lightly. "Nah, just a couple of texts from Bonnie."

"Where is she?" Caroline asked, scanning the crowd for her dark-haired friend.

Katherine's lips curled into a wry grin, nodding towards Klaus. "I think she's hanging out with Kol actually."

Caroline hummed, exchanging surprised looks with Klaus. He shrugged, arching his brows. That was the first time he'd heard anything about it. Kol normally would be bouncing off the walls if Bonnie agreed to go out with him, but ever since he'd caught Klaus and Caroline in front of her house, the former had been avoiding his brothers and Enzo.

"He didn't mention that," Klaus said.

Katherine laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I think she threatened Kol that she'd rip out his heart with her mind if he thought about mentioning it to anybody."

"That sounds about right," Caroline giggled. "We are going to get a drink, wanna come with?"

"Nah, that's okay," Katherine responded, pulling out her cell phone. "I've got to leave early."

Caroline frowned. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah!" Katherine responded, a little too brightly. "Got to get my beauty sleep."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline waved to her and pulled Klaus over to the drink table. Klaus got to work, mixing them drinks while she greeted all the other people surrounding the table. Strangely, Klaus felt at ease. It just seemed natural to be there with Caroline, holding her hand, watching her blue eyes sparkle when she laughed, holding her up whenever she stumbled a little bit in her too high heels.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she whispered in his ear.

He nodded, letting go of her hand. Biting her lip unsurely, she leaned in a pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. Klaus' eyes widened, but a satisfied smile bloomed on his face. Caroline looked over her shoulder at him shyly as she walked, nearly bumping into Tyler.

"Whoa!"

"Oh, sorry," Caroline apologized, side-stepping him.

She sent him a quick smile, but continued on to the bathroom.

"Care."

Sighing heavily, she plastered a fake smile on her face and turned around. "Tyler.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

Licking her bottom lip, Caroline looked past him, seeing Elena sidle up next to Klaus at the drink table. Her breath hitched in her throat, noting the predatorily way that the cheerleader was eyeing him.

"Now's not really the time," she explained, stepping on her tippy toes to continue looking over Tyler's shoulder.

"I wanted to ask you something," the jock said, sending her a heart-warming smile that would have melted Caroline weeks ago.

Not anymore.

"I uh-"

"Please, Caroline. Just five minutes of your time," Tyler pleaded, his dark brown eyes softening as he looked at her.

"What is it?" she sighed, looking to see Klaus eying them warily.

Something didn't feel right.

And she didn't like it. At all.

* * *

"Looks like you're about to get dumped."

Klaus looked to his left, watching Elena slink up next to him. Rolling his eyes, he took a sip of his drink, wincing as the liquid nearly burned down his throat.

"What makes you say that?"

Elena hummed noncommittally, nodding her head towards the direction Caroline had headed in.

"Prince Charming is about to ask her to centennial," she continued, leaning up against the table.

Klaus eyed her, switching his gaze to see Tyler talking to Caroline. She looked surprised, her blue eyes narrowed in bemusement as her lips worried her bottom lip.

"What makes you think she'll say yes?" Klaus responded, coughing slightly as he looked away.

Elena chuckled darkly. "Please. You think she actually liked you?"

Klaus didn't say anything, licking his bottom lip.

"Tyler is everything she'd ever wanted," Elena continued, running a finger up his shoulder.

He flinched, moving away from her.

"Caroline will finally get what she wants," the dark-haired woman murmured seductively. "And so will I."

He didn't realize how close Elena had gotten before it was too late. She launched herself at him, pressing her lips on his. Klaus reacted immediately, shoving her off him but it was too late, most of the party already seen.

The crowd broke out in whispers, and Klaus wiped off his lips, glaring at Elena who had a hand on her mouth, feigning shock.

"Oh my god! Caroline's my friend!" she exclaimed.

Her face said surprise, but her eyes were a different story. She looked pleased, even under the mask of disgust.

"Fuck off," he hissed.

She just smirked, looking over her shoulder. Klaus followed her eye line, and his stomach dropped when he saw Caroline staring at them, her mouth agape and hurt written across her face.

"Caroline!"

He took off towards her, panic welling in his throat as the blonde walked away, nearly jogging as he followed her. She made it into the Lockwood's house, looking for a place to hide away from him.

"Caroline!"

She broke out into a run, dashing into the nearest room she could find and locking the door after her. Klaus pounded on the door, wiggling the handle and hoping that a miracle would happen and she'd unlock the door.

"Caroline please," he whispered, leaning up against the door.

There was a pause and then a soft voice wafted from behind the door.

"Is anybody else out there?"

Klaus stared at the door bemusedly, before looking behind him.

"No?" he said, phrasing it like a question.

He heard a rattle and the door unlocked, Caroline's hand thrusting out and yanking him inside the closet she was hiding in.

"Carol-"

"I know," she cut him off, refusing to look at him.

He gaped at her, not sure what exactly to say.

"I watched her come onto you," she sighed, running a hand through her blonde curls. "Figures she'd want to come back at me and hurt me in the worst possible way."

"But why me?" he asked, hesitantly coming to lean by the way next to her.

"She knew how much you meant to me," she confessed, looking at him.

"I thought having Tyler as a date would-"

Caroline chuckled darkly. "He's nothing compared to you, Klaus. Going after you was more personal."

Klaus sucked in a low breath, blinking as he looked down to the floor. The air between them was thick with tension, both of them refusing to look at each other, let alone say anything.

"Why did she do it?" he murmured.

Caroline exhaled, her shoulders slumping dejectedly. "To win."

"To win at what?"

She shook her head, almost helplessly. "I don't even know anymore. This whole popularity competition between us is stupid."

Klaus watched her, her young, beautiful face crumpled in defeat.

"I don't want to be that person anymore," she whispered, her hand coming over to squeeze his.

"You aren't," he assured her, his heart lifting at the tiny smile she allowed.

"I'm sorry," he continued. "I should have walked off."

Caroline shrugged, looking away.

"She would have done it some other way. I guarantee she told Tyler to distract me by asking me to the dance."

"Did he?"

She hesitated, but nodded.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," he said hollowly, licking his dry lips.

"I turned him down," she confessed.

Klaus' pulse jumped, and he looked up at Caroline, his eyes wide and questioning.

"Why?"

Caroline pressed her lips together, looking down at carpeted floor. "He's not the one I wanted to go with after all."

Their eyes met, sending a thrill down her back. Her deep blue eyes were glittering with emotion, her face a mixture of anger and disappointment. Reaching his hand out, he brushed the tips of his fingers against her shoulder. Caroline flinched, before backing away.

"Sorry," he apologized again, not sure exactly why.

"You know that we can't go to the dance together anymore, right?" she muttered, looking back down at her black pumps.

Klaus was silent.

"Everybody saw the kiss, so they think that you cheated on me," she continued, her expression souring. "Or that whatever was happening between us, is over."

"But, I want to go," he said, surprising himself. "With you."

It was true.

Somewhere along the lines of pretending, everything had blurred together and he found himself wanting to do everything with her. The dance, the ballgames, the parties, the Friday night club concerts. He wanted everything with her.

He missed her.

For the longest time, he'd been wandering through life, trying to figure out why it seemed so empty. But he'd been missing something, something very important.

Caroline.

His light, his best friend, the only person who ever really gave a damn about him. The one person who he cared about most in the world, minus his siblings. Now that he had her back in his life, he didn't want to think about being without her again.

Ever.

"I wanted to go with you too," she whispered, smiling shyly when he looked at her incredulously.

"But we can't anymore. The scheme's over, thanks to Elena."

He felt like he'd gotten punched in his gut, and he let out a loud exhale. Pressing his lips together in a thin line, he nodded once.

"So it's done?"

She sighed, sounding utterly exhausted.

"It's over."

* * *

 **PLEASE DONT HATE ME!**

 **There is still one part left, and you guys know that the movie always ends happily :) Please, please, please review and tell me what you all thought! Reviews keep my muse fed, even when canon continues to try to murder it. I know there isn't much Kalijah in the story for Dee and Dave's characters, but its so hard to include every single bit of the movie without writing a novel and aint nobody got time for that! But there will be some action in the next (last) segment.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	3. III

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. My boyfriend was in town the past week, but he's gone now and I'll be going back to being depressed for the next three months and writing about my OTP to occupy my time :)**

 **Thank you SO SO SO MUCH for all the lovely reviews, follows, and favs! I hope this last part is up to your standards. There's a part near the end where I go straight into DMC's movie canon, so I advise listening to "Keep on Loving You" by REO Speedwagon during the section with the lyrics.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

For someone who was going through a fake break up, Caroline felt more pathetic that she ever thought possible. She'd spent the better part of the weekend avoiding calls from Katherine, Bonnie, Klaus, and even Rebekah of all people.

Elena hadn't bothered to contact her, knowing that nothing good would have come from it. Caroline personally promising herself to go all _Mean Girls_ on her ass if she even tried to talk to her at school on Monday. But, she wouldn't. Her friendship with Elena was most likely dead and gone, and good riddance to it.

She felt utterly miserable.

Caroline started avoiding going into her bedroom, knowing that with just one glance out her window, she would see Klaus and her willpower to keep from talking to him would just dissolve. Both of them had agreed that it was best to just not talk for a while, to play the part, and that scared Caroline more than anything.

She was used to having Klaus back in her life again after missing him for so many years. The best way for her to get used to him being gone once more was to just stop talking to him.

Caroline knew she was being petty about the situation, and overdramatic as usual but she'd never completely fit into Klaus' world, and he wouldn't fit into hers. No matter how much she wanted to push him into it.

In a way, Elena was right after all.

Their world's didn't get along.

Elena's actions had made a mockery out of their scheme, ruining any possibility that Caroline could have convinced Klaus that maybe the popular world was worth more than what he initially saw in it. Elena had humiliated him, throwing away any chance that they could be-

To be what, exactly?

Caroline rubbed her face, sighing as she looked over at her window. Her shutters were closed, and she'd turned off her phone over an hour ago. All she wanted to do was wallow in her own pity and watch Netflix.

"Get up!"

Caroline rolled over on her bed, making a face as Katherine, Bonnie, and completely surprisingly, Rebekahburst into her bedroom, all of them looking at her sympathetically.

"No," she groaned, burying her face in the pillow. "Leave me to wallow."

Katherine rolled her eyes, ignoring her as she hopped up on the bed next to her. Bonnie settled down on the floor and Rebekah wandered around her room, making a face at some of the pictures of Caroline and Elena that she had pinned on her bulletin board.

"You need to get rid of these pictures with that cow of a girl," Rebekah remarked snobbishly, plucking one off.

"Burn it," was Caroline's muffled reply.

There was a chuckle, and she heard a ripping sound, presumably Rebekah tearing up a few.

"No offense guys, but I'm really not in the mood to entertain," she turned over, looking at her two friends and the young blonde sophomore.

"Well, good because we came to help you wallow in your misery," Bonnie smiled, opening her purse and showing Caroline a stack of movies she'd stashed.

"Even you?" Caroline asked, quirking a brow at Rebekah.

The other blonde nodded, dropping unceremoniously on the bed next to her. "Nik's being a bloody prat at home lately and I had to get out of there."

"How's he doing?" Caroline asked quietly, her heart skipping a beat at Klaus' nickname.

"You would know if you answered his calls," Rebekah snapped, flicking Caroline's shoulder.

She shook her head vehemently. "No, we agreed that-"

"That the arrangement was over, blah blah blah," Katherine interrupted with a roll of her eyes. "That doesn't mean you have to stop being friends."

"Yeah," Bonnie chimed in. "You guys seemed to have so much fun these past few weeks."

"And Nik was actually tolerable for the first time in ages," Rebekah added, playing with a thread on Caroline's comforter.

"How did you guys find out?" Caroline ask, eyes wide.

"Kol couldn't resist me," Bonnie bragged, rolling her eyes playfully. "I managed to drag it out of him the other day when he was going on and on about catching you guys nearly kissing."

"Yeah, and Bonnie told me," Katherine chimed in.

"He's my brother," Rebekah shrugged. "I know everything."

Caroline groaned, smothering her face with a pillow. "Figures."

They girls just giggled, Katherine pulling the pillow away from the pitiful blonde.

"Everything just needs to die down for a while, and if that means that I'm pretending to be a scorned ex-girlfriend with no date to the dance, then so be it. People would know it was scam if I just pretend to be fine with it."

"You are so dramatic," Bonnie laughed, whacking her in the face with another pillow.

Caroline let out a huff, smacking her back with another one.

The girls giggle, Bonnie dodging her hit and tossing one back at Caroline.

"I still think you're being stupid about it," Katherine sighed. "You're Caroline Forbes."

"And?"

" _And_ ," Katherine continued, rolling her eyes. "You're also the one who slugged Kai Parker when he tripped Klaus on the playground when we were six."

"Sent Elijah the only Valentine's Day card when no one else did in the 5th grade," Bonnie piped up.

"And the only friend who came to Ansel's funeral," Rebekah finished quietly.

The room was quiet, Caroline ruminating on the girls words. She bit her lip, playing with a blonde curl before tucking it behind her ear.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're the better person than someone petty like Elena," Bonnie said, reaching to squeeze her hand. "You're still the same girl that cared more about your friends than your popularity a long ago."

"You changed back to the old Caroline," Rebekah supplied, a small smile lighting up her face. "The one that I've always looked up to as a role model. The girl that was Nik's best friend, and my future sister in law."

Caroline scoffed, throwing a pillow at the girl who was smirking at her. "Don't be ridiculous."

The blonde laughed as the pillow hit her. "Okay, I'm getting years ahead of myself with that, but what I'm trying to say is-"

"That don't worry about what people think," Katherine interjected. "You want Klaus? Go for him? Screw everybody else."

"Exactly!" Bonnie cheered.

Caroline cast a look over at her window, chewing her bottom lip in deep thought.

"Speaking of the dance," Rebekah began, looking meaningfully at Katherine.

The brunette's eyes widened in recognition, straightening her back as she looked towards Caroline.

"We have a proposition for you about the band," she stated, tilting her head towards Rebekah.

Caroline raised her eyebrows at them, intrigued. "You do?"

"What if we told you that we could half the budget for centennial _and_ found you a replacement date?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the girls, each one of them smiling back innocently at her. She could care less about the date, but the idea of freeing up some of the money for centennial was more than appealing.

"Okay," she said slowly. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

"You're brooding," Kol stated, coming up behind Klaus.

Exhaling loudly, he ignored his younger brother and continued to flip through his sketch book. He was standing next to his locker, steadily disregarding both Enzo and Elijah who had come to talk to him a few minutes before. They'd given up trying to get him to answer them awhile back, choosing to converse around him.

"'Lijah, don't you think it's time for him to grow a pair already and ask Caroline out?" his brother continued.

Klaus snapped his book shut and whirled around, reaching out his hand to grab Kol. Enzo intervened, slapping his hand away with a chuckle.

"Easy tiger," their friend said, grinning at him. "Someone is touchy."

"Are you sure you're not 'roiding it up like the rest of the football team?" Kol asked with mock concern. "You did spend quite a bit of time with them."

"Piss off," Klaus muttered, pushing off his locker.

"Be nice to Niklaus," Elijah ordered. looking over at Klaus who scowled at the use of his full name. "He's wounded."

"I am not," Klaus snapped. "I'm fine. I don't feel anything, nor have I cared about anything in years."

"Mmm, except for Caroline Forbes," Kol interjected.

Klaus' eye twitched, and his fingers tightened around his sketchbook. He growled under his breath, pressing his lips together as he shot his brother a death glare.

"Ah! I've touched a nerve," Kol exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Say another word, and I'll tear out your liver."

"Okay, okay," Enzo interrupted, pushing Kol away. 'Let's not shed any blood on school property."

"Let's change the subject," Elijah suggested.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Or I could just leave."

"I have a date," his older brother announced, stopping Klaus in his tracks.

He looked warily at Elijah. His older brother wasn't the most social person in the world, besides being "'Lapdog 'Lijah" for the jock crew and whoever he was currently internet chatting with.

"With?"

" _PetrovaVampChick_ ," he responded, a tiny smile playing at his lips.

"Oh," Klaus sighed. "So, virtually a date."

"It's a real one," Elijah defended, looking at the three boys. "I'm taking her to centennial."

"And you still don't know who she is, mate?" Enzo asked, looking about as convinced as Klaus did, which wasn't at all.

"No, but she's going to give me her address about an hour before the dance," his brother continued, wiggling his phone at the group.

"Well," Kol interjected, clapping Elijah on the shoulder. "I hope it works out for you brother."

"Maybe the 45 year old man will know how to beat Final Fantasy X," Enzo murmured, and it was Klaus' turn to hold Elijah back.

"Am I interrupting something?" a feminine voice came from behind them.

The group turned around, surprised to see Katherine Pierce standing before them, a bored expression on her face.

"My dear lady, how is my Bonnie lass doing?" Kol asked, going to loop his arm around her back.

She ducked, sending Kol stumbling into the lockers. Klaus bit back a chuckle, elbowing Enzo who broke out into a fit of laughter. Katherine rolled her eyes, and Elijah looked just as stoic is always.

"What can we help you with?" Klaus asked.

She arched a perfectly penciled eyebrow at him. "You can start by telling Caroline to stop being so moody and ask her out already."

He coughed, suddenly choking on thin air at the dark-haired woman's suggestion. Enzo and Kol looked at each other, grinning knowingly.

"Oh, sod off," he growled, looking away.

Katherine just shrugged turning to Elijah. "I'm actually here to talk to you."

His normally composed brother gaped dumbly at the girl, looking around before turning back to her. "Me?"

"Yes," she smiled.

Klaus and the two other guys exchanged confused glances, feeling as utterly lost as Elijah looked.

"It's about centennial," she began. "I wanted to let you know that the committee has hired Uber drivers for the after parties."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she murmured, smiling shyly. "Your designated service is great, Elijah. But, even you deserve a night off every once and awhile. This way you can enjoy the dance and not have to worry about your phone going off and having to miss out."

Klaus was impressed, he had to admit. Just when he thinks that the in-crowd couldn't change, then they went and did something smart like that, recognizing all the good that his brother had done for them.

"Thank you," Elijah said quietly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Katherine smiled brilliantly at him, not a hint of her usual mischievous, sly flare. "No, thank you. You've saved so many lives, mine included, with what you do. I don't think we could ever thank you enough."

All Elijah could do was blush slightly, looking down at his feet. Klaus grinned at Kol, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

There was no way Elijah was ever going to live down this moment.

Ever.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of homeroom. Klaus' stomach dropped, knowing that he wouldn't be able to avoid the crowd and Caroline anymore. He'd tried calling her this weekend, but when she turned off her phone, he got the hint.

The scheme was over, and so were they.

It hurt a lot more than expected.

Waving goodbye to his friends, he started off to his homeroom. Klaus immediately spotted Caroline in the front of the room, fiddling with a pen as she stared listlessly out the window. Elena was sitting next to her, choosing to keep her gaze trained firmly at the board in front of her.

Klaus slipped into the room, rolling his eyes as he heard a wildfire of whispers spread through the room. By the way Caroline's spine stiffened, she heard them too. He ignored all the stares, plopping down in his normal chair behind her. Her hand raked through her curls nervously, but she didn't turn around. Hayley wasn't even paying attention to him, her eyes beamed onto some new kid in school, Jackson. It seemed like their scheme finally worked out for him in the long run.

Sadly, he couldn't say the same for Caroline.

Klaus pulled out his sketchbook, pointedly ignoring Elena's glare at him, and flipped to a new page and began sketching. Caroline's all-consuming scent wandered back to him, and he inhaled, his heart thudding rapidly at the familiar, comforting fragrance.

He missed her.

Klaus bit his bottom lip, hard. It took everything he had to not grab her out of her seat, and bend her over backwards on the desk. He'd give anything to just to feel her soft lips pressed against his, to hear her laugh one more time at one of his dumb jokes, or to see the way her eyes sparkled when they talked about an old memory.

Letting out a huff, he looked down at his sketchbook at his current drawing. It was of Caroline, of course. He'd began the drawing a few weeks ago after the night in the club, feeling suddenly inspired after months and months of looking at empty pages in his sketchbook. It was a picture of Caroline in her cheerleading uniform, dancing in the middle of the club. Her eyes were bright, the smile on her face contagious. It was a moment he wanted to capture forever. Somehow even though she looked completely out of place, she still looked just so perfect, right there in the moment.

"- _Make sure to share it with someone special!"_

Caroline let out a scoff at her television self, scowling at the fake, bright smile plastered on her face on the TV. Klaus looked up, letting out a defeated sigh as he took in the television special. They had been running those ads for the past month for Timberwolves TV, and he had enjoyed them in the past for the most part. He pretty much could watch anything with Caroline in it for hours on end, but now Klaus just wanted to launch his book at it.

By the annoyed sound she let out, clearly Caroline felt the same.

As crazy as it seemed, Klaus still wanted to go to the dance. Not because he wanted to dance all night with the pretentious likes of Elena Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood, but to see all of Caroline's hard work.

Not to mention, he's dying to see her in the beautiful dress she mentioned buying all those weeks ago.

Even if she's wrapped in the arms of someone like Tyler Lockwood.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Klaus muttered to Kol, fiddling with the bowtie on his suit.

Kol gave him a weird look. "You asked me to come pick you up."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "It was a rhetorical question."

Kol looked at him amusedly, but continued walking into the venue. They had just arrived at the centennial dance, held in one of Mystic Falls' swanky hotel ballrooms.

It looked amazing.

Caroline and the committee had really outdone herself. The ballroom had a staircase leading down to the dance floor, the upper deck reserved for the dinner that Klaus had purposely missed. There was a stage at the front, and two jumbotrons on both sides of it. The room was dimmed, with crimson up-lighting.

"This looks like a reception for Caroline's first wedding," Kol cracked, letting out an "oof" when Klaus elbowed him.

"Don't be an idiot," Klaus admonished.

"Clearly, this is her second wedding reception plan," he added, shooting Kol a smirk.

His brother snorted, dragging him down the stairs to the dance floor. Klaus followed, scanning the crowd for the familiar hair of blonde curls that he knew and loved.

"We missed the crowning of the new Miss Mystic," his brother mentioned, gesturing to the stage.

Klaus hummed, acknowledging his point. "Who won?"

"Katherine Pierce," his brother continued, pointing past him.

"Look at her date."

Klaus followed Kol's gleeful expression, his jaw dropping when he saw none other than Elijah on her arm. His older brother was looking at her adoringly, and she was doing the same, blushing as he spoke softly in her ear.

"How did _that_ happened?" Klaus asked, blinking rapidly to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Kol shot him a wry grin. " _PetrovaVampChick."_

He gaped at his younger brother. "Surely you must be joking?"

Kol shrugged. "I thought the same earlier until I walked past them earlier on my way to get you and heard them discussing _The Bite Life Journals_ , that TV show whose chat room they met in."

"Wow," Klaus murmured. "Good for 'Lijah."

"I didn't know it was possible for Katherine Pierce to blush," Kol murmured, nodding over at the brunette who was shyly smiling up at Elijah.

"Let alone be shy," Klaus added.

He waved over to his brother, giving Elijah the thumbs up, who looked embarrassed by his display, but flattered nonetheless.

"Fantastic," he said under his breath, a smile tugging at his lips.

He continued to scan the crowd, the smile all but dropping off his face when he found Caroline, talking to Damon Salvatore and his boyfriend, Kai, across the room.

She looked stunning. her blonde curls twisted into a soft updo. Her dress was a silvery blue, matching the color of her eyes. He swallowed heavily, his heart stopping when he realized that she wasn't alone.

Her arm was laced with another man's, Klaus unable to tell who it was from the back. The group was talking and laughing, Caroline shooting the man a winning smile when she turned to listen to him speak.

"Did you find her?" Kol asked, scanning the room.

Klaus pressed his lips together. "I was too late."

His brother gave him a weird look. "Have you seen who her date is?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, turning to leave the room. "Doesn't matter anymore."

"Oh, quit pouting. You're worse than 'Bekah when I turn off those stupid movies she watches. _Look_."

Klaus gave his brother an exasperated look, turning around to see her date look across the room.

"Enzo?"

Sure enough, Klaus' best friend was talking to her, his eyes scanning the room as he did so. Klaus shook his head in disbelief, utterly confused at the strange twist of events.

"I don't, wait. What?" Klaus stammered, looking over at Kol who watched him with a victorious grin.

"Well, if you hadn't been all wrapped up in your own drama for the past week or so, you might have noticed that 'Bekah's band is performing tonight," he started, pointing over to the stage.

Sure enough, his younger sister was setting up next to a mic stand, her guitar strapped to her body. The rest of the band was positioned on the stage, getting ready to start the music portion of the night.

"And since Enzo can't exactly go with her," Kol continued, waving his hand flippantly. "He stepped in for a friend that was in dire need of one. We figured Enzo would be the one you would less likely kill."

Klaus blinked, closing his mouth that had dropped open. Licking his bottom lip, he looked back over at Caroline, unsurprised to see her blazing blue-eyed gaze on him. They looked at each other for a moment, Klaus' heart pumping in his chest as he ached to be near her.

"Oh, for God's sake," Kol growled, pushing him towards her. "Go already."

Klaus stumbled, turning back to glare at his brother. Kol looked back innocently with a smile, and then walked off to find Bonnie. She had finally given in to him in the last week, making Kol a nervous wreck all week about the date, which provided a lot of entertainment for his group of friends.

Klaus turned back to Caroline, a tiny smile gracing her features as she continued to look at him. Ignoring all the people that were watching them, Klaus pushed past the crowd and made his way over to them. Damon and Kai shied away, drifting off to dance to the music that Rebekah's band had begun to play.

Clearing his throat, Klaus walked up to the group. Caroline's eyes were wide, and she was twisting her fingers, looking as nervous as Klaus felt.

"Hello, Caroline," he greeted her.

Her lips curved into a smile, her blue eyes sparkling at she looked at him. "Hi."

Klaus swallowed, nodding at Enzo. His best friend smirked at him, dark eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Well, this has been fun," Enzo sad suddenly, winking at Klaus. "Thank you for the dinner, darling."

He kissed Caroline on the cheek, sending a streak of jealousy through Klaus. He knew he was being irrational, what with Enzo and Rebekah practically dating, and Caroline and Enzo barely knowing each other.

But, he didn't want any man except himself touching Caroline.

"Your sister is needing me on stage," Enzo continued, pointing past Klaus. "And I think you two need some time alone."

Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but the look in Klaus' eyes stopped her short. To be honest, she'd been wishing that she was here with Klaus all night long. Enzo was a fun friend, but he was nothing compared to Klaus.

"Enjoy, mate," Enzo finished, clapping Klaus on the shoulder.

He left them, both of them standing there awkwardly. Caroline licked her dry lips, admiring the way Klaus' suit clung to his body, how he had artfully tousled his curls like she adored, and the way he continued to take her breath away.

"I, um-" Klaus stuttered.

"Caroline!"

She groaned under her breath, moving to stand next to Klaus as she turned around. Elena was walking towards them, her dark dress swaying around her hips as she made her way to them. Klaus cursed under his breath, reaching to pull Caroline next to him, his arm wrapped possessively around her waist.

Her former friend stopped in front of them, her face panged with sympathy.

"I just wanted to apologize," Elena started, looking between them.

Klaus and Caroline exchanged look, Klaus' forehead creased in confusion.

"Okay?" Caroline said slowly.

"I really thought Tyler would ask you," Elena continued, nodding her head over to where her date was standing, the football player looking utterly bored as he clutched two punch glasses in his hand.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Of course, Elena would never actually apologize for what she did at the party. It was always a power play with her.

Klaus' grip on her waist tightened, and Caroline leaned in closer to him. The room got strangely quiet, and he was surprised to look around and see the majority of the people in the room with their eyes trained on the confrontation.

"Oh, well he did," Caroline shrugged, pasting a fake look of nicety on her face.

"But I turned him down," she continued, reveling in the look of shock on Elena's face.

Klaus smirked, squeezing her hip. He reveled in the tremble that went down her spine as he pulled her closer.

"I let him know that you would be easy though!" Caroline grinned at Elena.

The brunette's jaw dropped, her dark eyes glittering with anger. Klaus muffled a chuckle, unable to hide it when he saw the look of pure amusement on Caroline's face. The surrounding couples giggled, and Klaus' eyes were drawn up to the jumbotrons where their conversation was broadcasted. He looked to see Enzo standing on the stage with a grin, his video camera plastered to his face. Caroline followed his eyesight, giggling at the site. Enzo bowed, turning off the camera as Elena huffed, spinning around and stalking off to her date who looked highly amused.

"Brilliant," Klaus murmured in Caroline's ear.

Her cheeks reddened, but she shrugged. "She deserved it."

Klaus hummed, nodding his head. "That's an understatement."

Caroline looked up at him, biting her plump, bottom lip. Her clear blue eyes were captivating to him, Klaus finding himself drawn closer to her. He pulled her body against his, adjusting his arm across her waist.

"We should talk," he whispered.

She nodded her head, looking around them. During their confrontation with Elena, they hadn't noticed how they'd moved closer to the dance floor. They were surrounded by couples dancing, Rebekah strumming her guitar to the opening of a soft 80's rock power ballad, Enzo sitting on a stool next to her. His camera had been passed off to another person, them going through the crowd and filming couples dancing.

Klaus noticed Kol and Bonnie dancing, his younger brother looking down at the blushing girl with a mystified expression. Elijah and Katherine were in a similar position, drawing strange looks from the crowd, but they were too wrapped up in each other to notice.

 _You should've seen by the look in my eyes, baby_

 _There was somethin missin_

Rebekah's melodic voice sang beautifully, Enzo's guitar playing a perfect compliment. Klaus held out his hand to Caroline, and she took it. He pulled her to the middle of the dance floor, spinning her out and pulled her close.

 _You should've known by the tone of my voice, maybe_

 _But you didn't listen_

 _You played dead_

 _But you never bled_

"I've been doing some thinking," he began.

Caroline looked up at him, tightening her grip on his neck as she pulled him closer. She looked nervous, her eyes wide.

"You have?"

Klaus nodded. He exhaled, licking his lips as he focused his gaze on those irresistible baby blues of hers.

"I miss you."

 _Instead you lay still in the grass_

 _All coiled up and hissin_

Caroline blinked and ducked her head shyly, trying to muffle the blinding smile that was gracing her lips.

"I miss you too," she murmured. "More than I ever thought I would."

 _And though I know all about those men_

 _Still I don't remember_

 _Cause it was us baby, way before then_

 _And we're still together_

Enzo's smooth voice joined in with Rebekah's, the both of them forming a beautiful duet.

"It's not that I just missed your friendship," Caroline continued, avoiding his gaze. "I missed you. All those years we were apart. I didn't realize how empty my life felt until these past few weeks."

Klaus' gaze softened and he lifted his hand to caress her cheek. A dimpled smile broke out across his face, and Caroline mirrored his expression. He chuckled, leaning in to kiss the top of her head, her eyes closing in contentment.

"I feel the same."

 _And I meant, every word I said_

 _When I said that I love you I meant_

 _That I love you forever_

Klaus spun Caroline out, twirling her around.

"So who are we making jealous?" she asked teasingly.

She twirled back in his arms, Klaus' eyes captivated by the beatific smile on her face.

"Everyone, Caroline. Everyone."

 _And I'm gonna keep on lovin you_

 _Cause it's the only thing I wanna do_

 _I don't wanna sleep_

 _I just wanna keep on lovin you_

He didn't hesitate, pressing his lips to hers eagerly. Sighing into the kiss, she laced her fingers through his hair. Klaus hummed against her mouth, deepening the kiss as he lightly squeezed her hips. Her mouth tingled against his, sending thrills down her back as he thoroughly feasted on her lips.

She broke the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. He groaned in protest, but swooped in to place another searing kiss on her lips. She giggled against his lips, delighted to hear the laugh he let out.

 _And I meant every word I said_

 _When I said that I love you_

 _I meant that I love you forever_

There was a slight cheer that went throughout the crowd, clapping, and voices shouting things like "Finally!" and "It's about time!" Klaus and Caroline looked up, the latter flushing at the sight of their kiss being replayed on both of the jumbotrons. He chuckled under his breath, pressing a kiss to her forehead as the half of the crowd watched them eagerly.

Caroline tightened her hold on Klaus as they continued to sway to the music. Biting her lip, she rolled her eyes at how utterly ridiculous the crowd was being, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Finally, she had Klaus.

That's all that mattered.

Humming quietly to herself, she pressed her forehead up against his and closed her eyes.

"Do we have to stay much longer?" he murmured.

She hummed noncommittally, shrugging her shoulders. "Got something better to do?"

He pulled back, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I was thinking about revisiting our old tree house, actually."

Caroline sucked in a low breath, his low tone setting off the fire in her belly. He made an intrigued noise, tracing the goose bumps that appeared on her back at his suggestion.

"Sounds like a plan to me," she whispered, pressing her lips against his.

 _And I'm gonna keep on lovin you_

 _Cause it's the only thing I wanna do_

 _I don't wanna sleep_

 _I just wanna keep on lovin you_

It funny how things turned out for both of them, Caroline thought as they swayed to the music.

Starting out the year, Caroline was on the warpath to secure the most perfect date for some dance that she'd barely remember 45 years from then. Klaus was just someone that she'd deny knowing until she was blue in the face.

Who knew that he was the one she wanted after all? He'd been next door to her for most of her life, but she didn't realized how important he was until she lost him.

Again.

Now she couldn't imagine what her life would be like if he ever left again.

But she didn't plan on letting him. Ever.

* * *

 **And we are DONE! Thoughts? What did we think about Elena getting her comeuppance? How Klaroline came together? What did we think of centennial, Rebenzo, Kalijah, and Kennete? Please review and tell me all what you thought! I know I got a little song-fic-y near the end, but I HAD to add that part from the movie. It's the most epic part :)**

 **This is the end of the road for DMC, but eventually I could be persuaded to write maybe a little smutty sequel or something with the right kind of incentive ;) Thank you so much for sticking with me during this adaption :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	4. Outtake

**Happy Valentines Day Klaroliners!**

 **Since today is smut day of the KC Valentines Day event, I decided to write this little (heavily requested) smut outtake. There ended up being more plot than I planned on, but it alludes to a pretty hilarious moment at the end of the movie so I hope you like it :)**

 **Rated MMMMMM (for yummmm and mature ;))**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"You really don't have to walk me to my door," Caroline reminded him. "I did rent the limo and everything for tonight, so technically I should get to be the guy."

Klaus smirked, lacing their fingers together as they continued to walk up her driveway. Centennial turned boring after about an hour of dancing and Caroline looked way too tempting in her beautiful blue gown. She had her matching heels in her other hand and swung their joined hands playfully between them. His dress shirt hung open, baring his white t-shirt and his tie had long been discarded, stuffed in his pocket the moment they left the dance.

"Can't a guy walk his girl-" Klaus stopped, suddenly aware of their unlabeled relationship status, " _person_ to the door?"

She gave him a weird look and let out a chuckle. "So now I'm your girl person?"

He rolled his eyes and loosened his tie nervously. "I'm not sure what to call you."

Caroline pretended to mull over it, her blue-green eyes twinkling with amusement. "Well, obviously just friends is out of the question."

"Lover has yet to be accomplished," Klaus mused, his lustful gaze making her shiver.

"I think we have been past the 'just-dating' stage," she supplied. "Or, we technically did that this fall."

"I think that brings us back to girl-" he paused.

"Friend," she finished, looking at him amusedly.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "It's just that I've had girlfriends before, but I never felt what I feel for you with them, so it doesn't seem right."

"Oh?" she grinned. "And what is it that you feel for me?"

He rolled her eyes at her teasing smile, but returned it. "Everything."

Her cheeks flushed and Caroline bit her lip. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed a chaste, yet searing kiss on his lips.

"The term doesn't bother or matter to me. I've had boyfriends, but not _boyfriends_ , you know?" she explained. "And you're my _boyfriend_."

A slow dimpled smile spread across his face. "Am I?"

She nodded, her lips twitching. "And I'm your _girlfriend_."

Klaus pretended to think it over before nodding. "You're the boss."

"And don't you forget it," she murmured and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her firmly against him, His teeth pulled her bottom lip between his and he sucked on it playfully. She sighed against his lips, lacing her fingers through the back of his neck as she deepened the kiss. Every swipe of his tongue or scrape of his teeth sent ripples of desire down her back.

"Let me-uh," Caroline panted, stepping back. "Let me put my shoes up and change?"

Klaus looked as dazed as she felt, but nodded. "Want to watch a movie or something?"

Twisting her fingers in her dress skirt, she looked up at him innocently. "Or we could go to the tree house."

Klaus' eyes widened, but he nodded slowly. "Sure."

Flashing him a brilliant smile, Caroline drug him up the rest of her driveway to her front door. "I would invite you in, but Mom's home and if she sees us right now then she'll call your mother and have her come over and they'd just scream over us finally getting together."

"Love, you act like she's not going to do that tomorrow when she finds out anyways," Klaus teased.

Narrowing her eyes at him playfully, she shrugged. "I'd rather have tonight for ourselves."

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. "Sounds good to me."

She smiled at him and went to unlock the door, jumping back when the door opened from the inside.

"Caroline?"

"Mom?"

"Klaus?"

"Mr. Saltzman?!" Klaus shook his head, eyes widening.

"Mom!" Caroline gasped, her jaw dropping as she took in the sight of her mother's messy hair and their homeroom teacher's arm around Liz's waist. The older man's dress shirt was rumpled, and his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Caroline, Klaus," Liz said embarrassedly as she smoothed down her hair. "I wasn't expecting you home so early, honey. And Klaus, good to see you dear."

"Likewise," he muttered, squeezing Caroline's hand.

She was gaping at her mother and their teacher, shaking her head when Klaus nudged her slightly.

"Sheriff, Caroline was just stopping by to change. We, uh, have somewhere to go after the dance," Klaus explained, pushing Caroline towards the front door.

"Yeah," the blonde burst out, giving her mother a stilted smile. "I'll be right back."

She dashed past her mother and made a beeline for her bedroom. Klaus chuckled nervously as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Liz assessed him carefully as she straightened her shirt, and Mr. Saltzman kissed her on the cheek and promised to call her later. With a quick nod to Klaus, he nearly ran off the porch and to his car.

"So, what are you two up to?" Liz asked kindly.

Klaus cleared his throat and nodded towards her front where she had skipped a button. "Um."

She looked down, and cursed under her breath, turning away to fix her shirt. Klaus smirked as he looked away, listening for Caroline's footsteps.

"Mom?" Caroline asked.

She appeared at her mother's elbow, hair down in beautiful curls and her toned body clad in yoga pants and a sweatshirt. Shooting Klaus a secret wink, Caroline touched her mom's arm carefully.

"Yes, honey?" Liz asked, a tad too brightly.

"Klaus and I are going to hang out in the tree house for a while, okay?"

Liz looked at Klaus and narrowed her eyes in confusion. "The tree house? But it's been-"

Caroline rolled her eyes as her mother's face dawned in recognition and immediately turned to Klaus in excitement.

"Are you two-? Did you guys go together? And you didn't say anything?!" Liz burst out at Caroline. "Does your mother know this, Klaus?"

"I-"

"I need to call Esther!" Liz cried, ignoring her daughter as she disappeared into the house. "My baby and hers, together! Finally!"

Caroline shut the door behind her and paused on the front step. Klaus pressed his lips together and looked at her. She bit her bottom lip and looked at him carefully, her blue eyes sparking. Immediately, they both burst out laughing. Her shoulders bounced as she giggled, nearly falling into Klaus as he shook his head in amusement.

"Oh my God," Caroline gasped as she tried to catch her breath. "My mother and Mr. Saltzman?"

"She's going to call my mother," Klaus groaned.

That set off a fresh round of giggles from Caroline. She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards her backyard.

"That was so awkward," Caroline cleared her throat. "And so gross."

"No disagreements there, love," Klaus groaned.

They reached the tree house in the corner of her backyard and Klaus helped give her a boost up the ladder.

"Are you sure this is safe, sweetheart? It's been years since we've been up here," he called up.

"It's fine! I was in here earlier today," she explained, holding his hand as he climbed up.

"Why?"

He cautiously stood near the ladder, ready to grab her and hop down it whenever the tree house felt the need to collapse. Caroline made her way across the pitch black room, feeling along the walls.

"Because of this."

She flipped a switch, illuminating the room. Klaus looked around, a wave of nostalgia crashing over him. It looked the same as always, just a tad bit older. Caroline's Hello Kitty dishes were still stacked in the corner for when she forced him to play tea, his old coloring books and crayons were in a small plastic bin next to it, and there a wall of their drawings pinned to it. A small purple saddle blanket laid on the floor with matching pillows, the only thing Klaus didn't recognize from the years before.

"What's this?" Klaus nodded, a small smile playing at his lips.

Caroline kicked off her shoes and sat down, patting the spot next to her. He sat down, immediately lacing their fingers together.

"I might have purposely fixed up the place earlier today," she said lightly, tracing his palm with her fingers.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I mean, if you didn't come to the dance I was totally going to invite you up here and seduce you until you cracked."

Klaus' eyebrows shot up and she giggled. "Were you now?"

Caroline just hummed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She tugged him down on the blanket, cuddling to his side as he ran his hand up and down her arm. His touch sent chill bumps to her skin and she blushed when he chuckled, tracing them with his fingers.

"Tonight was so weird," she announced.

"I beg your pardon," Klaus said mock-offendedly.

"No, not you," she corrected. "Well, maybe a little of you."

"Thanks, love," he said grandly, pinching her side and she squealed.

"I was initially talking about my mom and Mr. Saltzman," she giggled. "But I guess falling for your neighbor and childhood best friend is kind of weird too."

"And Elijah and Katherine," he added.

"Oh my God, I know right?" Caroline sat up, making Klaus groan at the loss of contact. "I had no idea that he was the guy she was always texting."

"I had no idea that _Petrova_ _VampChick_ was a female and not a 40 year old man," Klaus admitted and smirked at the musical laugh she let out.

"Definitely female," she declared. "I mean, good for them. Kat can get insufferable when it's been a while for her, to put it bluntly."

Klaus made a face. "I have disgusting images in my head now, thanks."

She winked at him. "You're welcome."

Shaking his head, he pulled her in closer and threaded his fingers through her silky curls. She slipped her hand under the hem of his undershirt and stroked his stomach softly. His breath hitched at the contact, her ministrations igniting heat in his body. They danced playfully under the waistband of his pants, causing Klaus to hiss.

"Caroline," he murmured.

She just continued to tease him mirthfully, smirking at the lustful way his eyes darkened. His hand slid down to hers and tugged it out and she gave him a pout.

"You're teasing, love."

Caroline bit her lip. "How am I teasing if I intend on delivering?"

Klaus halted and his eyes grew wide as he took in the seriousness of her tone. "Caro-"

"Unless you don't want me," she said quickly, looking away from him. "I'd totally understand. It's not like I have the sexual prowess of someone like Hay-"

He cut her off with a searing kiss, rolling her over on her back as he hovered over her. His tongue swept into her mouth and explored languorously. She whimpered, arching into him as his hands caressed her face gently. He broke the kiss and dragged his lips along her jawbone, his stubble scratching her cheek teasingly. Every scrape of his teeth and touch of his tongue sent a jolt of electricity down her back and settled between her thighs.

"Klaus," she panted, rolling her hips against his hardening erection.

"Caroline," He looked up and caught her eye. "I've wanted you for so long. Don't ever doubt that."

Caroline bit her lip, the taste of his kisses still lingering on them. She threaded her fingers through the back of his hair and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Me too," she confessed. "I think it's always been you. I was just too lost in my pathological need to be perfect and popular. And-"

"I didn't know how much you meant to me until you left," Klaus interrupted. "Never again."

"Never," she agreed and a slow smile spread across her face.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked, his hand slipping under the hem of and his thumb caressed the silky skin of her abdomen.

She smiled and reached under the pillow where her head was laying and pulled out a condom packet.

"I might have planned this earlier. Is this enough to convince you?" she asked, her cheeks reddening at the predatory way his eyes darkened.

He didn't answer, instead crushing his lips to hers and she giggled into his mouth. His hand slipped fully underneath her dark t-shirt shirt, inching up towards her breast and she immediately stopped laughing. Every touch of his rough artist hands against her smooth skin sent blood rushing to her head and bolts of arousal down to the apex of her thighs.

He scraped his teeth against her neck, groaning when he realized that she had forgone a bra when she changed her clothes. Her hips rolled against his encouragingly and she gasped at the delicious friction it caused. Klaus inched up her t-shirt and broke away from her lips, pressing feather light kisses across her stomach as she wriggled out of her top. His jaw went slack at the sight of her breasts and Caroline flushed, a pretty pink spreading across her milky skin.

He thumbed a nipple, enveloping the other one with his mouth. She groaned and threw her head back, arching into his ministrations. He palmed her breast gently, his teeth tugging at the other as his tongue swirled around her soft skin. She held his head against her, rolling her hips against him impatiently.

"Klaus," she gasped. "You're killing me."

He lifted his head, licking at the skin between her breasts as he did. "Well, if you want me to stop-" he teased, lifting himself off her.

She rolled her eyes and flipped them to where she was straddling him. Klaus smirked at her, squeezing her hips lightly as she ground on him. He rid himself of his dress shirt that hung off his shoulders and her fingers danced under the hem of his undershirt. Caroline leaned down, kissing up his chest as she tugged his shirt upwards. Throwing off the offending garment, Klaus grunted as she bit particularly hard on his collarbone. His hands went to the waistband of her yoga pants and her hips bucked towards them.

Klaus squeezed her sides, his hands teasingly stroking her firm ass and she whimpered. Instead of slipping his fingers past her waistband, he rubbed in between her thighs and groaned at the damp warmth he felt there.

She had forgone underwear too.

"Now who is teasing?" Caroline whined.

Klaus just smirked and continued to stroke her through the pants. She glared at him, and before he knew it, her hands unbuttoned his dress pants and took him in her hands. His head hit the floor of the tree house and he let out a low moan. Smirking victoriously at him, Caroline swiped her thumb over the top of his cock and he let out a hiss.

Klaus' hips jerked and she continued to stroke him playfully, using the moisture at the tip of his cock to lubricate her motions. His hands tightened on her hips and she soon found herself on her back, her yoga pants gone and Klaus was nibbling on the soft skin of her thighs. Caroline gasped, burying her fingers into the back of his curls as his stubble scraped her skin, sending a stab of arousal to her dripping center.

"Klaus," she whimpered.

He just hummed against her skin, his eyes focused on her slick heat. Swallowing heavily, he took a long lick up her center, sighing softly at the taste. Caroline groaned, arching her back as she tried to keep from burying his face between her thighs. He draped her thighs over his shoulders as his talented tongue mercilessly teased her aching clit. All of her nerve endings grew tighter and tighter as he continued to lap at her folds, teasing her entrance with his lips and tongue.

He pulled her clit between his lips and sucked gently, making Caroline gasp and her hips bucked into his mouth as she moaned his name. His fingers slipped into her slick entrance, the heat nearly making Klaus come right then and there. Her silky walls clamped down on his fingers and he began to pump them gently in and out of her. Caroline moved her hips with his fingers as the tension in her belly grew tighter and tighter.

Klaus swiped his tongue over her clit expertly once more and Caroline fell over the edge, crying out in pleasure. Her walls fluttered around his fingers and Klaus continued to stroke her drawing out her release. With a grin, Klaus watched her come down from her high, a thin sheet of sheen covering her delectable body. She gave him a self-satisfied smirk, giggling a little as he kissed up her stomach.

"How was that?" he murmured, giving her a hot kiss.

She hummed in delight as she deepened the kiss, relishing the taste of herself on his tongue. Her hands fluttered down his back and she became well aware that he was still wearing pants.

"Good," she whispered, biting his bottom lip.

He groaned and she used his distraction to wrap her legs around his waist and push down his pants and boxers with her feet.

"But I think I need something else," she teased and wrapped her hand around his freed erection.

Klaus looked down, clearly dazed. "How did you-"

She just giggled and stroked his cock, delighting in the low groan he let out.

"You're very talented at distracting me," he gritted out.

Caroline licked her lips before leaning up to bite at his shoulder. "That's not the only thing I'm good at."

In a flash, she had Klaus on his back and the condom packet open and said protection rolled down on his shaft. With a cheeky grin, she lowered herself onto his cock, both of them letting out groans when she finally bottomed out. Klaus' eyes were at half mast, closing fully when she rocked her hips.

"You feel so good," he muttered, rolling his hips to meet hers.

She just gasped in response, her hands flying to her own breasts and massaging them. Klaus opened his eyes, his gaze glued to her chest as the sight of her palming herself tightened the coil of tension in his stomach. Her fingers rolled her nipples as she continued to rock her hips, her blonde hair flowing around her shoulders. Klaus watched her, his eyes dark with lust as she rode him. He couldn't get enough of the hypnotic way she moved her hips and the way her skin shone under the glow of the tree house lamp.

With a growl, he flipped them and changed the angle. She moaned his name and wrapped her legs around his waist, and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head as she tightened around his cock as he quickened his thrusts. He crushed his lips to hers, swallowing her soft gasps of pleasure. His hips snapped down to hers and she cried out again, her wet heat squeezing him like a vice as she neared her climax. Klaus reached down and thumbed over her clit and she came again, triggering Klaus' own release.

Breaking the kiss, he buried his head in her shoulder and grunted as he continued to pump into her. Caroline rocked her hips with his, her legs shaking against his waist as she panted. He eventually stopped, lifting his head to see a blissfully sated smile looming on her face. Smirking, he pressed a kiss to her nose before rolling off her.

"That was _definitely_ worth the 5 year silent treatment from you, " he offered and she snorted, slapping him playfully.

"It takes two to tango," Caroline shot back, cuddling into his side.

Klaus nodded, acquiescing to her remark. She sighed happily, tracing the plans of his chest as they laid there quietly. He threaded his fingers through her hair, playing with the silky strands.

"I can't believe the tree house still looks this good," he remarked.

Caroline giggled, burying her face in his shoulder. "I did some tidying up earlier and hung those pictures back up."

Klaus looked fondly at his older drawings, most of them scribbles of landscapes, but there were a few portraits of Caroline that she had put up.

"Those are my favorite," she mentioned, nodding towards a particularly impressive drawing of Caroline that he had done when he was 10. "I always loved it when you drew me."

"Yeah?" he asked.

She looked up at him, her cheeks pink from their activities and shyness. "Always."

Klaus kissed her briefly. "Mmm, I may have some new ones to show you then."

Her blue eyes widened and a grin crept across her face. "Seriously?"

"Maybe, if I feel like it," he teased, his face a picture of innocence. "If the incentive is worth it."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline got up and straddled his waist, her blonde hair flowing around her shoulders like a waterfall and her torso bare for his pleasure.

"Perhaps I can help you with that," she mused, rolling her hips against his.

As if on cue, Klaus' cock twitched against her thigh and she smirked. He groaned, sitting up to cover her lips with his. Smiling against his mouth, she broke away for a moment to stroke his stubble with her fingertips.

"I'm real, _really,_ happy," she confessed, leaning her forehead against his..

Klaus tightened his grip on her waist and ran a hand down her spine and she sighed contentedly.

"Me too, love. Me too."

* * *

 **Thoughts? How was the smut? What do we think about Liz and Alaric? (LOL I HAD TO) Please leave me a review :) They let me know what you like and how my writing is doing :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


End file.
